Superando obstaculos
by Caskett808
Summary: Castle y Beckett llevan meses separados y se reencontraran no en el mejor lugar ni de la mejor forma. Poco a poco veremos como sus caminos se van uniendo. 100% Caskett
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno en esta historia Beckett y Castle llevan unos mese separados pero se van a reencotrar y no de la mejor forma, espero que os guste!**

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana dándole directamente en los ojos. Soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta para que así no le diera y se encontro con la espalda de su novia, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era su ex mujer, luego su ligue de una noche y despues de varios años había caído de nuevo en sus redes, estaba un poco harto de comer todos los días ese bombón frito pero para ser sincero aquello era mejor que nada. Hubiera preferido que al darse la vuelta se encontrara con la que fue su ex novia, con Kate, ella solo le daría la espalda durmiendo para que el la abrazara. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha de agua fría para dejar de pensar en Beckett. Después de la ducha fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para toda la familia. Cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno Alexis apareció por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Papa- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días cariño.

-Mmmm tortitas, ¿Con chocolate?

-Por supuesto, ¿Puedes ir a despertar a tu madre? Ya está listo su té.

-Vale- dijo la joven feliz. A Martha la dejaría dormir ya que lo mas seguro es que hubiera llegado a las tantas. Al rato las dos pelirrojas salieron de la habitación

-Buenos días gatito- dijo Meredith dándole un suave beso en los labios

-Buenos días- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahí tienes tu té- dijo señalando con la cabeza mientras echaba el chocolate en la tortita de su hija.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada- y lo tres se sentaron a desayunar- Me han regalo tres entradas para ir hoy a una comic con, he pensado que podríamos ir, van a ir muchos actores y escritores

-Me parece genial- dijo Alexis con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, he quedado con Sarah para ir de compras al centro comercial- dijo Meredith

-¿Y no puedes ir mañana de compras?- Pregunto Castle.

-No, prefiero ir hoy porque es cuando reponen la ropa, además a mi no me gusta eso de naves espaciales, hombres bajitos y esas cosas que aparecen en la comic con.- Castle suspiro, había muy pocas cosas que tenían en común, y casi nunca salían juntos, ya que a los dos les gustaba cosas distintas, solo funcionaban en la cama.- Bueno pero podéis ir vosotros dos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo Castle mirando a su hija.

Pasaron la mañana por separado, Alexis en su habitación estudiando para los exámenes finales de junio, Meredith hablando por teléfono con algunas de sus amigas, y Castle en su despacho escribiendo…o intentándolo. Al cabo de las horas Martha apareció en el salón justo cuando su hijo salía para sentarse en el salón a ver la tele un rato.

-Buenos días querido- dijo Martha haciendo una pequeña referencia.

-Sera buenas tarde madre, que son ya las doce y media- dijo riendo

-¿Ya? Vaya he dormido más de la cuenta, pero es bueno, así mi piel descansa.- los dos se tumbaron en el salón a ver algún programa. Pasado unos minutos apareció Meredith arreglada.

-Bueno, no se a que hora llegare gatito- y se inclino para darle un beso a Castle- Martha- dijo en forma de despedida, y cuando fue a irse, Alexis apareció por la escalera interrumpiéndola.

-¡Mama! ¿No me dices ni adios?

-Perdona, se me ha olvidado iba con las prisas, Sarah me está esperando abajo- se acerco a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Diviértete con tu padre. – y se fue.

Alexis se tumbo con su abuela y con su padre a ver la tele.

-No se que gracias le veis a esta serie- comento Martha al ver como su hijo y su nieta se reían.

-Es una de las mejores comedias que hay, y aparte los personajes son algo frikis, como papa.- dijo Alexis divertida.

-Pues sí, soy friki como ellos, sobre todo de Star Wars.

Pasada una hora, los tres seguían tumbados en el sofá viendo The Big Bang Theory hasta que Castle decidió levantarse.

-Sera mejor que alguien cuide de la familia y prepare la comida, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿Qué quieren de comer mis dos chicas favoritas?

-Pasta estaría bien- dijo Alexis

-Si, estaría bien-afirmo Martha

-Pues pasta

-Te ayudo papa- justo al levantarse se escucho un ruido fuerte, pero en la lejanía de la ciudad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo habéis escuchado?- Pregunto Alexis

-Si… ¿Pero ha sonado muy lejos, no?- Esta vez fue Martha la que hablo, y se empezaron a escuchar sirenas.

-Debe de haber sido una explosión- dijo Castle preocupado, y se acerco a la ventana- mirad allí, hay humo.

-Oh Dios santo- Martha se acerco a su hijo y vio una gran columna de humo, bastante lejos de su casa, cada vez se escuchaban mas sirena, y justo por debajo de su casa pasaron dos coches de bomberos a toda velocidad.- ¿Crees que puede ser un atentado?

-No lo sé madre, pero esperemos que no- Alexis que veía la columna de humo desde detrás de su abuela se dio cuenta de que habían interrumpido la serie para dar una noticia de última hora.

-Mirad, lo van a decir en la tele- y los tres se acercaron hacia la televisión, estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados, los dos más mayores aun tenían grabados en su retina el 11 de Septiembre, y esperaban que aquello no fuera algo parecido.

-_Tenemos una noticia de última hora, se acaba de producir una explosión en El Time Warner Center, no sabemos muy bien la causa, ni tampoco se hay víctimas mortales, lo que sí sabemos es que algunos de los heridos serán trasladados a los hospitales cercanos al lujoso centro comercial, seguiremos informando en cuanto tengamos algún tipo de información._

-¿Dónde iba mama a comprar?- Pregunto Alexis asustada

-No lo sé- dijo Castle sacando su móvil y llamándola.- Dice que está apagado.

-Mama nunca apagaría el móvil

-Tranquila Alexis, puede que estén las líneas colapsadas- dijo Martha

-No, si estuvieran colapsada no diría que el móvil está apagado, ¿y si estaba ahí? Le encanta ir ahí, Dios- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, sus lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Eh, tranquila, quizás se haya quedado sin batería, no le tiene que haber pasado nada, no te preocupes cariño- su padre la abrazo

-_Tenemos imágenes en directo del Time Warner Center, al parecer la explosión se ha producido en la planto 14, aun no se saben las causas pero no descartan ninguna opción, conectamos en directo con Anne Wilson, que se encuentra en el lugar de la explosión._

Los tres miraban atentamente el televisor, en el se podía ver una gran humareda, y muchos médicos bomberos y policías corriendo de un lado para el otro, también comenzaban a verse algunos de los heridos que o bien iban en camillas o bien ayudados por los propios policías, La reportera comenzó a hablar sin dar ningún tipo de información ya que no se sabía.

-¡Mirad ahí!- dijo Martha de repente- es Katherine- dijo señalando con el dedo a su antigua nuera. Efectivamente Kate, iba con sus dos files compañeros corriendo hacia dentro del edificio- ¿No estaba en Washington?

-¿Por qué esta ella ahí, si ella es de homicidio, que tiene que ver con esto?

-Necesitan ayuda así que irán todos los policías disponibles y al parecer ha vuelto a Nueva York- aclaro Castle, serio y preocupado, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Kate estuviera dentro de un edificio donde podría haber habido un atentado, y podría no ser el único si recordaba lo que había pasado en el 2001.

-_Nos han confirmado que una parte del suelo de la planta catorce se ha derrumbado. Los familiares deben ir a los hospitales cercanos a esta zona._

-Vamos al hospital- pidió Alexis.

-No sabemos si estaba ahí o no.

-Papa, por favor- Los ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-Vamos.

Los tres salieron de la calle y fueron al hospital mas cercano al centro comercia, la calle era todo un caos pero no era nada comparado con lo que habia dentro del hospital. Nada más entrar vieron heridos por todas partes, en camillas y sillas, familiares llorando y preguntado, médicos corriendo de un lugar para otro. Muchas de las camillas con heridos se amotinaban en la entrada y en las salas de espera. Escucharon a un medico gritar que dieran todas la altas posibles, enfermos con el alta iban saliendo y las camillas iban entrado en las urgencias, un enfermero les pidio que se pusieran en un lado para poder dejar paso a las camillas que seguían entrando. El mismo enfermero aviso que en cuanto pudieran pondrían a los heridos que tenían identificación en el tablon de anuncio. Pasaron minutos y allí nadie les decía nada, de vez en cuando seguian entrando camillas. Los tres cada vez estaban mas nerviosos, habia una gran tele donde echaban imágenes en directo del lugar de la explosion, aun no se habian atrevido a decir si era un atentado o no. Y de repente como si se tratara de aquel año, del 2001, se vio en directo como en un piso inferior al 14 se producia una segunda explosion, el hospital que hasta ese momento habia sido un caos, se quedo en total silencio, medicos, enfermeros, policias, familias, todos miraban aquella television y vieron aquella explosion, al cabo de algunos segundo volvio el bullicio acompañados de llantos, gritos y medicos gritando para que se organizaran para recibir a mas heridos. Esa explosion había sido detonada para hacer el máximo daño, ya que mataban a heridos que seguían dentro y a los servicios de ayuda. Y algo hizo clic en la mente de Castle, y recordó a Beckett corriendo hacia dentro de aquel edificio, el mismo que ahora había explotado.

**Se que tengo dos historias mas sin acabar, y no las voy a dejar de lado ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que tengo examenes y la inspiracion se me ha ido a la Conchinchina, pero se me ocurrio esta historia y la empece y al parecer para esta si que tengo inspiracion jajajaja Bueno espero que os guste! Se agradecen comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste!**

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero, Beckett podría estar dentro de aquel edificio y podría estar herida o peor, muerta.

-Esto ya no es un accidente, es un atentado- dijo Martha con cara de horror y lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba la televisión.

-Kate- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Oh Dios Katherine, estaba dentro del edificio- dijo Martha llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Quizás ella ha salido, no lo sabemos.- Esta vez fue Alexis la que hablo

-¡Rick! ¡Rick!- Castle se giro al escuchar su nombre, y una Lanie gordita debido a estar embarazada y con la bata de médica puesta se le acerco

-Lanie

-¿Estás aquí por Meredith, no?

-Si, ¿sabes algo de ella?

-Si, tranquilo está viva, ahora mismo se encuentra en quirófano- Alexis suspiro audiblemente

-Menos mal…- dijo Castle aliviado- Oye Lanie hemos visto como Espo Ryan y Beckett entraban en el edificio antes de la explosión. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?- pregunto muy preocupado

-Han salido, Javi me mando un mensaje hace como 15 minutos diciéndome que los tres estaban fuera. Rick ¿me acompañas un momento?

-Claro- los dos se alejaron un poco, Castle por su parte ya estaba mas tranquilo

-Rick, Meredith esta grave, un hierro le atravesó el abdomen, están haciendo todo lo que pueden pero no te aseguro nada

-No me jodas Lanie ¿esta grave? Y que le digo yo a Alexis ahora.- Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

-No le digas nada, quizás sobreviva sin ningún problema, pero esta complicado, el hierro a atravesado….¡no, no puede ser, mierda, Ryan!- y salió corriendo hacia la camilla que acababa de llegar, en ella estaba Ryan, sangrando abundantemente por la cabeza, tenia la ropa quemada y quemaduras por brazos y piernas aunque nada impresionaba tanto como la sangre que salía de su cabeza-¡Vamos para dentro, corred!- Castle se quedo paralizado mientras veía como Lanie junto con enfermeros salían corriendo por un pasillo empujando la camilla de Ryan. En ese momento se le acerco su madre y su hija.

-¿Era el detective Ryan?- pregunto Alexis pálida

-Si… según Lanie…Estaba fuera del edificio- A Castle cada vez le costaba más hablar. Si Ryan estaba ahí quería decir que Beckett también podría estar en el edificio. Rezo, pese que no solía hacerlo, para que Beckett no estuviera allí, pero sus rezos y oraciones no valieron para nada, porque llego una camilla y en ella estaba tumbada Kate, tenía la frente manchada de sangre, y un corte profundo en la mejilla, tenía la pierna derecha llena de sangre y quemada, daba grima verla, su brazo derecho también presentaban algunas quemaduras.

-¡Ha entrado en parada! ¡Traer el desfibrilador, rápido!- Castle vio justo delante de sus ojos como una doctora le rompía la camisa a Beckett, le inyectaba algo, y segundos después le ponía las placas sobre su pecho y costado- ¡Fuera!- Castle se estremeció al ver como el cuerpo de Beckett se sacudía- Sigue sin haber pulso, otra descarga, ¡Fuera!- el cuerpo de Kate volvió a tener una sacudida, Castle no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, no podía verla morir, no podía verla así, ensangrentada, quemada y sin pulso, la quería ver viva, aunque no compartiera la vida con él, pero no la quería ver así. Volvió a rezar porque volviera a la vida porque no muriera delante suya y al parecer esta vez funciono.

-Tiene pulso, vamos adentro- dijo empujando la camilla.

-Tranquilo hijo, se pondrá bien, es fuerte- dijo Martha acariciando la espalda a su hijo. Los tres se habían quedado muy impactados por lo que acababan de ver. Castle sin quererlo recordó como fue el ultimo día que estuvo con Kate, fue cuando le pidió matrimonio, y ella dijo que no porque había aceptado el trabajo en Washington y no podía ser tan injusta con él y hacer que la esperara, también le pidió que no volvieran hablar pues todo seria mas difícil si lo hacían. Desde entonces no sabia nada de ella. Castle se maldijo en ese momento por no haber cogido un avión para ir a la capital y verla, y decirle cuanto la quería y que no se separaría de ella en la vida. Noto que su madre le agarraba la mano y tiraba de él para sentarse en unas sillas que se habían quedado libres. El hospital era un caos la gente iba de un lado a otro corriendo, o gritando, o simplemente llorando, Castle no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí en total silencio, esperando que algo sucediera, que alguien les informara. Estaban ahí por Meredith, y Rick se sintió un egoísta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más preocupado por Kate que por ella, en teoría debería de estar destrozado por lo que le había dicho Lanie de su actual novia, pero no, el estaba destrozado por el estado en el que había visto a Kate. Alguien se sentó al lado de él.

-Hola- dijo Lanie mirando al frente. Los tres la miraron, se le veía destrozada, tenía los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando, ojeras, y se le veía agotada.- Meredith acaba de salir del quirófano, la están preparando para llevarla a una habitación.- Alexis suspiro con alivio llevándose una mano al pecho. Castle quería preguntarle por Beckett pero no sabía si la forense sabia que ella estaba allí, pero al fin se decidió.

-Lanie… ¿sabes algo de Beckett?- Esta giro la cara y lo miro a los ojos, y allí pudo ver su preocupación.

-¿Sabes que está aquí, no?- Castle asintió- Ha sufrido una parada cardiaca, tenemos que vigilarle el corazón, pero ahora la mayor preocupación que tienen es la pierna, la tiene muy mal. Esta ya en una habitación, junto con Ryan.- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-¿Y Ryan? ¿Cómo esta?

-En coma- dijo Lanie directamente, a Castle la noticia le cayó como una jarra de agua fría, no se esperaba eso para nada- Y Javier está en estado crítico- y comenzó a llorar, Rick sin pensarlo la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, y él también comenzó a llorar, no se podía creer que los que habían sido sus compañeros de trabajos y amigos, incluso familia estuvieran ahora tan mal. Los dos permanecieron un rato mas abrazados y llorando. Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco, Lanie se separo de Castle.

-He dicho que pongan en la misma habitación a Meredith, Kate y Kevin, para así tenerlos más controlados, ¿No te importa, verdad?

-No, no para nada, ¿pero y Espo?

-Él como esta más grave se quedara en la UCI, necesita respiración asistida y no saben si podrá superar esta noche así que lo dejaran ahí- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Seguro que se recuperara, y mas ahora que va a ser papa- dijo mirando la barriga de Lanie, esta le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Sera mejor que os acompañe a la habitación de Meredith- dijo triste, Los cuatros se levantaron y Lanie los guio por un pasillo, subieron a la octava planta y los volvió a guiar por un pasillo a la habitación 836. La habitación era normal y corriente, paredes blancas y si ningún adorno, había tres camillas, en la más cercana a la puerta estaba tumbado Ryan con la cabeza vendada, y en la siguiente camilla estaba Beckett, con una venda en su mejilla y otra mas pequeña en la frente, llevaba puesto uno de esos típicos pijamas de hospital y dejaban ver sus brazos, tenia pequeñas quemadura por ello pero sobre todo por el derecho, las piernas las tenia tapada por la sabana, y aun seguía sedada, y en la última camilla junto a una ventana estaba Meredith, Alexis salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo pese que aun estaba dormida.

-Ten cuidado Alexis, está muy débil, y tiene una herida muy grave en el abdomen.- le dijo Lanie desde la puerta aun, con Martha y Castle. La mas mayor, se acerco primero a Kate, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y le susurro algo al oído pese a que estaba sedada, luego fue junto a su nieta a ver como estaba la que ahora era su nuera, aunque no le gustase ni un pelo pero tampoco la quería ver ahí tumbada. Castle, tenias unas ganas horrible de acercarse a Kate y dale un beso en los labios, pero por respeto a Meredith y a Alexis, su beso fue en la mejilla, y sin quererlo una lagrima se le derramo estampando en la almohada. Después se acerco donde estaba su actual novia.

-Castle, ¿tienes el número de Jenny en el móvil? Es que mi móvil me lo he dejado en casa, y los móviles de Ryan y Beckett están destrozados.

-Si, si lo tengo, toma- y le tendió su móvil, la doctora lo cogió y se alejo para comunicarle a Jenny que Ryan estaba en el hospital pero no le dio detalles de su salud, prefería hablar con ella en persona- Gracias, Jenny viene para acá.- y le tenido el móvil a Castle.

-Ve con Espo, nosotros cuidaremos de ellos- le animo Castle señalando con la cabeza a los dos detectives.

-Prefiero esperar a que se despierte Kate, quiero que sepa lo que tiene por mí, y quiero saber como esta.

-Vale, pero siéntate ahí- dijo señalando un sillón, había uno en frente de cada cama.- Necesitas descansar en tu estado y bastantes cosas han pasado ya hoy- Lanie le hizo caso y se sentó, Martha estaba en el otro sillón, Alexis en un lado de la cama de su madre y Castle apoyado en la ventana con su mirada fija en el rostro de Beckett. Al cabo de una media hora, Castle se fijo que los parpados de Beckett se empezaban a mover un poco.

-Lanie, creo que Kate se esta despertando- la aludida se puso en pie y se acerco hacia la camilla donde estaba su amiga y le cogió de la mano, Castle prefirió no acercarse, hacia casi un año que no se veían y no creía que ahora a Kate le apeteciera mucho verlo.

-Kate, cariño- la llamo Lanie. Kate comenzó a abrir los ojos pero no decía nada, parecía que no sabía muy bien donde estaba, hasta que empezó a recordar todo.

-Espo, Ryan….- apenas podía hablar aun estaba adormilada.

-Están vivos Kate, no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto esta vez algo mas despierta.

-Ryan, esta a tu izquierda, y Espo, está en otra habitación, así que no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte y mejorarte- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lanie… no siento las piernas- dijo con cara de preocupación, pero vio la cara de su amiga de agotamiento y de cansancio, y quiso que se relajara- me ha quedado un poco a lo Rambo ¿no?- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, Lanie le contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te han sedado de cintura para abajo, tienes la pierna derecha muy quemada y para que no te duela te han sedado.- y le dio énfasis a la palabra "muy", Kate miro al horizonte como asimilando lo que su amiga le decía.

-Es una situación extraña- dijo finalmente

-Kate…- Lanie no se atrevía a contarle lo que de verdad pasaba

-Lanie, dime que pasa por favor- dijo Kate con los ojos en lagrimados y mirándola.

-Si en 24 horas tu pierna no…mejora, habrá que…am…amputarla- dijo finalmente. 

**No matadme ¿vale? Jajajaja no podre actualizar hasta el sábado como mínimo :/ . Bueno espero que os este gustando, me lo podéis ir diciendo y eso, ¿Reviews? jejeje**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qu…que?- pregunto Kate alucinada, en sus ojos podría verse el miedo, el terror, y las primeras lagrimas que se asomaban- No Lanie, no puede ser, di…me que es una bro…broma, por favor- su voz estaba totalmente quebrada, y sus lagrimas comenzaron una carrera para acabar estampadas sobre las sabana de la cama.

-Lo siento Kate, lo siento muchísimo- Lanie también empezó a llorar, no era nada agradable darle una noticia como esa a su mejor amiga.- Todo depende de las próximas 24 horas, lo siento Kate, pase lo que pase no estas sola ¿vale?

-Lanie…- y comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No soy nada sin mi pierna, no soy nadie, son mi vida.

-Kate, tranquila, aun no sabemos que puede pasar, no te adelantes- dijo secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Si no me la… amputan, funcionara como antes, podre correr detrás de un asesino, ir al gimnasio al entrenar, dar paseos sin necesitar muletas?- comenzó a llorar mas audiblemente, Lanie la abrazo y la estrecho contra su pecho, le acariciaba el pelo aun llorando, los demás contemplaban la escena con el corazón encogido y con los ojos llorosos, Castle no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, no se esperaba que Kate perdiera su pierna.- La…Lanie por favor contéstame- suplico entre lagrimas.

-Necesitaras rehabilitación pero no podrás tener la misma movilidad que antes.- Kate empezó a sollozar, Lanie la apretó mas fuerte contra ella, la habitación estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el pitido de la máquina de Ryan y Meredith y el sollozo de Kate. Pasado un rato Kate se tranquilizo un poco. Y entonces se fijo en él, en esos ojos azules que ahora lloraban al mirarla, estaba apoyado en la ventana aun, cuando su mirada se cruzaron, Kate pudo notar como su corazón se saltaba algún que otro latido y solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Rick.- y un sollozo rasgo su garganta. Castle rápidamente se acerco a ella, Lanie se aparto para dejarle sitio, y él la abrazo, Kate rodeo el cuello del escrito con sus brazos, y escondió su cara en el cuello de él y el llanto se volvió a apoderar de ella, mientras tanto, Castle lloraba y con su mano derecha le acariciaba la espalada intentado que se controlara. Pasaron unos minutos y los dos seguían abrazados, era el abrazo más largo se habían dado nunca pero también el mas tierno, y el que tenia mas sentimientos acumulado.

-Todo va a salir bien Kate, todo va a salir bien- le susurraba bajito al oído, tan bajito que solo ella lo podía escuchar- no te preocupes, lo superaras.- Poco a poco Kate se fue calmando, le tranquilizaba escuchar esa voz, sentir su aliento en su oreja, tenerlo entre sus brazos, y entonces cayó, él no tenia porque estar ahí, ya no tenia derecho a tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo rechazo, ¿Por qué estaba ahí entonces? Se separo de él y lo miro a lo ojos, esos ojos que significaban tanto para ella, que tanto la reconfortaban, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, le observo la cara, no parecía que estuviera herido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rick?- pregunto con la voz aun rota por culpa del intenso llanto de antes. Castle no contesto, pero giro la cara hacia donde estaba Meredith, desde la cama de Kate solo se veía el pelo de la pelirroja ya que tenía la cara girada hacia el otro lado. Kate imito a Castle y giro la cara hacia la otra camilla y cuando la vio tumbada se tenso y volvió a mirar a Castle.

-¿Alexis?- pregunto asustada

-No, Alexis está bien, es Meredith.- al decir esto, algo cambio en la cara de Kate, algo que Castle no pudo averiguar

-¿Cómo esta?

-Grave, un hierro le atravesó el abdomen, esta sedada.- dijo mirando a Kate, esta le dio un ligero apretón en la mano

-Lo siento- susurro.

-Ahora no te preocupes por nada, solo por ti, concretare en recuperarte, por favor.- Kate le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Y se fijo entonces que en la habitación también estaban Martha y Alexis pero no le dio tiempo a hablar con alguna de las dos porque Lanie hablo.

-Kate, necesito que me digas el número de móvil de tu padre.

-No Lanie, no lo llames- dijo mirando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que no lo llame?

-Ahora mismo esta en Japon, y no quiero preocuparle.

-¿Qué no quieres preocuparle Kate? Quizás mañanas entres en quirófano, ¿cómo se sentiría tu padre cuando vuelva de viaje y vea que a su hija le falta una pierna?

-Ese no es tu problema, no quiero que lo avises y al no ser menor de edad estoy en mi derecho.

-Te estás equivocando, Jim tiene que saber que le pasa a su hija, si mañana entras en quirófano, que ojala que no, es una operación complicada, a parte has sufrido una parada cardiaca, por lo que la operación se complica mas

-¿Qué quieres que llame a mi padre para despedirme de él por si mue muero?

-No, quiero que sepa que le pasa a su hija.

-Pues yo no lo quiero, no quiero que hables con nadie, mas tarde llamare a mi padre para que sepa que sigo viva.

-¿Le vas a mentir?

-No, le voy a ocultar la verdad.

-Beckett por favor, deja que tu padre…- pero se vio interrumpida por una mujer rubia que entro disparada en la habitación

-Oh, Dios Kevin- Jenny se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo, y empezó a llorar en su pecho, todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron atónitos mirando la escena. Lanie decidió acercarse a Jenny, puso una mano en la espalda y la empezó a tranquilizar.

-¿Qué le pasa Lanie?- dijo aun llorando

-Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y… ha entrado en coma- dijo finalmente

-Oh, Dios mío- y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo abrazando fuertemente a su marido.

-Jenny, quizás despierte en poco tiempo.

-O quizás no Lanie, eso nunca se sabe- y entonces se fijo que Kate estaba en la camilla de al lado- Oh Kate, discúlpame ¿Cómo estas?- dijo acercándose a la camilla de esta y abrazándola.

-Estoy bien Jenny, no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada.

-YA BASTA! Kate, no te engañes, no estas bien, estas mal, lo mas seguro es que pierdas una pierna ¿y dices que estas bien? Tu estas mal, como Kevin, Dios sabe cuando se despertara o como Javi, que tendrá suerte si sobrevive esta noche. Estaríais bien si no hubieras entrado de nuevo ¡¿Por qué demonio volvisteis a entrar?! ¿Por qué?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque nos enteramos que había una guardería dentro, y quisimos entrar y ayudar pero todo paso muy deprisa….- todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que empezaron a reaccionar, Jenny se sentó cerca de la cama de su marido en un sillón, Lanie fue a la UCI a ver a Javi, Martha se marcho a casa a descansar, volvería al día siguiente a por su nieta, Castle estaba en un sillón y su hija en el otro, y Beckett seguía en la camilla con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Quizás había pasado una dos o tres horas, quien sabe, cuando Kate hablo.

-Jenny, ¿me dejas tu teléfono para llamar a mi padre? En cuanto salga del hospital te la pago, lo prometo.

-No hace falta que la pagues- dijo tendiéndole el móvil.

-Gracias, pero si que hace falta, es una llamada a Japón, es muy cara- dijo mientras marcaba el numero de su padre_.- Hola papa….no no, estoy bien…. Es que el móvil se me ha roto pero yo estoy bien….no no, no hace falta que vengas si estoy bien….Salí justo antes de la segunda explosión…. Estoy en la comisaria…. Si ya hablamos….papa, te quiero._

-Gracias Jenny- dijo devolviéndole el móvil.

-De nada Kate, pero deberías haberle dicho la verdad.

-Ya se lo diré, uy se me olvidaba ¿me dejas el móvil? tengo que hablar con Mark. También te pagare la llamada

-¿Esta en Irak de misión no?

-Si, desde hace una semana.

-¿Le vas a decir la verdad a él?

-No- dijo mientras marcaba el numero de su novio-_Hey…si es que no tengo el móvil disponible….no no, yo estoy bien… si ellos también están bien….Mark quería hablar contigo- _Kate empezó a susurrar no quería que los demás se enteraran pero le fue imposible ya que lo tres que estaban en la sala, conscientes, estaban totalmente pendientes de sus palabras, sobre todo Castle, que quería sabes quien demonios era Mark y porque le llamaba.- _Este atentado me ha servido para darme de cuenta, de que, no puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero, me gustas Mark pero no lo suficiente, lo siento, siento mucho que sea de esta forma y por teléfono, pero no me podía aguantar….. Vale…adiós, cuídate-_ Y le tendió el móvil a Jenny.

Todos se volvieron a quedar callados, habían escuchado la conversación, pero no quisieron comentar nada. Castle por su parte estaba un poco contento por saber que ahora Kate estaba soltera, pero por otra parte eso era mucho peor, porque ahora Kate no tenia nadie al lado que la ayudase a superar lo que le estaba pasando, estaba él, siempre lo tendría a él pero aunque él prefería mil veces estar con ella ahora estaba con Meredith y estaba grave. Seria muy egoísta si dejaba a Meredith estando en ese estado, Castle se dio cuenta de que se estaba adelantando a los hechos ya que Kate fue la que lo dejo, quizás no quería volver con él. Castle se quedo pensativo, de vez en cuando miraba a Kate, que volvia a tener la mirada perdida, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, no se atrevían hablar, podian escuchar a médicos correr de un lado a otro, gritando y diciendo conceptos médicos, de vez en cuando tambien escuchaban algún llanto seguramente de algun familiar o amigo que acababa de recibir una mala noticia. Pasada como una hora desde la llamada de Beckett, Lanie apareció en la habitación, entro como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a la camilla de Kate.

-¿Por qué has dejado a Mark?- pregunto con la mirada fija en los ojos verdosos de su amiga.

-No puedo estar con él.

-Pero si hasta hace poco estabas encantada con él.

-Lanie, hace poco yo tenia mis dos piernas, mi trabajo, a mis amigos, y estaba con él porque me gustaba, pero ni él estaba enamorado de mi ni yo de él, y seria muy egoísta hacerle cargar con una persona discapacitada como yo- comenzó a llorar- hay que estar muy enamorado para aguantar a alguien asi, y mas llevando a penas dos meses, Lanie. Mi físico va a cambiar, me va a faltar una pierna en el peor de los casos o si no la tendré quemada e inmóvil, no podre andar, ni correr, no podre hacer las cosas corrientes que hacia, como pasear por el parque o simplemente conducir, y no quiero obligar a nadie que se quede a mi lado por pena, no lo voy a consentir, yo voy a ser capaz de superarlo sola, pero no quiero que nadie diga : Mira lo pobre detective coja, no lo voy a permitir y no quiero que nadie se tenga que hacer cargo de mi y menos a una persona como Mark, esta en Irak, no voy hacerle que vuelva, que deje su trabajo para ayudar a una persona que no esta enamorada de él, es muy egoísta condenar a alguien asi.- dijo secándose las lagrimas de la cara, Lanie la imito, también lloraba.

-Kate, no vas a estar sola, nunca lo estarás, yo estoy aquí ¿vale?- dijo poniéndole un pelo rebelde por detrás de oreja- y te voy ayudar en lo que haga falta.

-Lo se Lanie, pero tu eres mi amiga, que digo, eres prácticamente una hermana para mi. Pero no es justo para Mark ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro que si, y seguro que él también lo entiende.

-No quería hacerle daño pero tengo que ser justa.

-No te preocupes mas, y duérmete, lo necesitas.

-No creo que pueda dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo el centro comercial y los…. No creo que pueda.

-¿Quieres que te pongan un calmante?- Kate asintió.

-Bien, hablare con la doctora, ahora vendrá- y salió por la puerta no si antes darle un beso en la frente a su amiga. Al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera entro en la habitación e inyecto algo en el gotero que tenia Beckett, poco a poco esta fue durmiéndose. Alexis que estaba en el sillón en frente de la cama de su madre poco a poco también fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Y mas tarde fue el turno de Jenny. Castle era el único despierto en la habitación, aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Beckett, sabia que lo que le habian dado era muy fuerte y que esta no despertaría. La observo mientras dormía, tenia cara de cansancio y preocupación no tenia esa cara de relajación como cuando dormían juntos, tenia pequeños cortes por la cara, a parte de la venda en la mejilla y no dejaba ver su belleza, quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero Meredith estaba en la cama de al lado y su hija también estaba alli, no lo veia oportuno. Pensó en lo que le iba a cambiar la vida a Beckett a partir de ese dia, en como necesitaría ayuda de un sicólogo, ya que perder la movilidad en una pierna es algo duro y mas aun para una persona como Beckett autosuficiente, y que no le gusta que hagan nada por ella, le gusta hacer todo por ella misma. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y volvió a su sillón, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Al cabo de algunas horas los rayos del sol empezaron a darle en la cara, concretamente en los ojos y comenzó a despertarse, tenía un dolor horrible de cuello debido a lo incomodo que habia sido dormir en aquel sillon. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos entre verdes y color miel que lo miraban, no se esperaba que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera los ojos de Beckett.

-Buenos días- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo ella con otra minúscula sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza, pero por lo demás estoy bien

-¿No te duele la pierna?

-Estoy dormida de cintura para abajo, no las noto.

-Cierto, ¿quieres que llame a alguna enfermera o a la doctora?

-No, gracias- y los dos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, no sabían de que hablar, después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar en un hospital, uno con su novia en la cama de al lado y gravemente herida, la otra estrenaba una reciente soltería, pero podría ser que su vida cambiase radicalmente, él quería estar ahí para ayudarla pero ¿Cómo? Kate tampoco se dejaría ayudar, cuando le metieron el tiro en el pecho desapareció casi tres meses, pero por lo menos estaba con su padre, ahora su padre estaba en Japón. Pocos minutos después una doctora entro en la habitación junto con Lanie.

-Buenos dias señorita Beckett ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, me duele la cabeza un poco.

-Es normal, recibiste un golpe. ¿Te duele el pecho?

-No

-¿Notas el corazón mas acelerado?

-No

-Bien, ¿te duele algo que no sea la cabeza?

-No

-Perfecto, la doctora Parish ya le ha explicado el problema que tiene en la pierna ¿no?

-Si

-Muy bien, pues le tengo que revisar la pierna para saber si tenemos que ir a quirófano. ¿Me permites?

-Si, claro.- La doctora aparto la sabana que cubría a la inspectora y dejo al descubierto su pierna, estaba ennegrecida, con quemaduras por toda la pierna, Castle se quedo paralizado al verla, estaba mucho peor que el día anterior, la doctora comenzó a tocar la pierna mientras Beckett miraba el techo, no quería ver su propia pierna en esas condiciones. Castle se fijo como la cara de la doctora cambio y miro a Lanie, esta se paso una mano por el pelo con frustración y desesperación.

-Señorita Beckett, no tiene pulso en la pierna, por lo que hay que amputarla, lo siento mucho.

_**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, espero que os siga gustaandoooo! Un beso! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno me imagino que ni os acordareis ya de esta historia, pero si os soy sincera no he podido actualizar antes, porque no he parado en todo el verano y donde estaba pues no tenia ordenador y ya no hablar de internet xD y cuando he vuelto a mi tierra pues he aprovechado para estar con mis amigos que no los vuelvo a ver en una temporada. Bueno espero que me perdonéis y espero actualizar mas seguido, esta y las demás historias que tengo. Espero que os guste**_

-¿Qu…que?- dijo con la cara descompuesta-No…no puede ser, tiene que haber puso, no me pueden quitar la pierna, no.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero no hay otro remedio, si le dejamos la pierna empeorara y podría morir, ¿le ha explicado la doctora Parish las consecuencia de la operación?

-¿Se refiere… a que me puedo morir?- Pregunto mirando al horizonte con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-Ha sufrido una parada cardiaca, eso afecta a la operación ya que pasa a ser más delicada, lo mejor cuando pasa esos caso, es esperar un poco antes de la operación, pero si esperamos en vez de amputar la pierna por encima de la rodilla la tendríamos que apuntar por la ingle, así que no podemos espera mas, iré a reservar quirófano y en unos minutos vendrá la enfermara a prepararla, nos vemos en la mesa de operaciones señorita Beckett- y con esto la doctora salió por la puerta, dejando atrás suya a una detective completamente destrozada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Lanie?- pregunto mirando a su amiga a los ojos, mientras entrelazaba sus dos manos para que no se percataran del ligero temblor que tenia a causa del miedo y la impotencia.

-Superarlo, con tiempo y rehabilitación podrás tener una vida normal, te pondrán una prótesis, y podrás caminar incluso correr.- Lanie se fue acercando a la cama donde descansaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba también.

-¿Y si no puedo hacer nada de eso?

-Claro que podrás, eres muy fuerte Kate, lo conseguirás- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente. Castle por su parte seguía sentado y mirando fijamente a Kate, no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando a la que un día fue su novia, no se merecía eso, había sufrido mucho en esta vida como para que le pasara eso.

Todos se quedaron en total silencio, Kate mirando al infinito, tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos verdosos estaban aguados. Lanie estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola y dudando si hablar o no y Castle por su parte estaba sentado en el sillón y mirando también a Kate, dudaba en que hacer, si se podía acercar, si ella lo dejaría, le encantaría estar a su lado en estos momentos tan duros, poder abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pasados unos minutos llego una enfermera que empezó a toquetear los goteros de Beckett y a mirar el historial que estaba a los pies de la cama.

-¿Esta preparada para ir a quirófano…señorita Beckett?- la enfermera tuvo que mirar el informe para recordar el nombre.

-¿Ya?

-Si, cuanto antes mejor- Kate asentido con la cabeza- Bien la operación durara unas 4 horas, los familiares podrán esperar en la habitación y la cirujana vendrá a informar- dijo dirigiéndose entre Lanie y Castle.- Bueno, ¿preparada?

-No… pero vamos.- la enfermera con la ayuda de un auxiliar que acababa de entrar le quitaron el seguro a las ruedas de la cama para poder empujar a Beckett.- Nos vemos después Lanie, o eso espero

-De eso nada, te acompaño al quirófano, al ser doctora y amiga de la cirujana me dejan- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El auxiliar y la enfermera empezaron a empujar la camilla, mientras Castle se debatía en una guerra interna entre acercarse a ella o quedarse allí sentado, pero justo cuando la camilla salió por la puerta de la habitación Beckett le dirijo una última mirada a Castle, lo que sirvió para que este saliera de la habitación y fuera tras ella.

-¡Esperad!- dijo gritando, la enfermera y el auxiliar pararon y se giraron para mirarlo al igual que Lanie. Castle se acerco a la camilla y le cogió a Beckett la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos, Lanie se quiso alejar para darle unos segundos a sola.

-Kate, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes por nada, podrás con esto- decía mientras su rostros estaba escasos milímetros y sus miradas se unían con un eterno amor en ellas. A Beckett se le saltaron las lagrimas- no llores, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí vale, siempre estaré aquí.- Kate esbozo un pequeña sonrisa mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, y en ese momento desvió la mirada de los intensos ojos azules de Castle para mirar sus labios, aquellos labios con los que había soñado desde que los suyos dijeron no. Castle al ver como ella dejo de mirar sus ojos para mirar sus labios no lo pensó ni un segundo y la beso. Por un segundo temió que ella lo rechazara, pero no paso tal cosa, Castle atrapo el labio inferior de ella mientras lo besaba con ternura, con mucha ternura, ella poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de él, acariciándolo, el beso duro pocos segundos pero lo suficiente para decirse muchas cosas.- Kate…- Quería decirle cuanto la quería, que no había dejado e pensar en ella, pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Meredith- te veo en cuatro horas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale- dijo Kate con una sonrisa tímida. La enfermera y el auxiliar volvieron a empujar la camilla y mientras se alejaban Castle pudo escuchar a Lanie hablar.

-¡Menudo beso chica!- lo que provoco una risa en Castle.

Había pasado como una media hora desde que se llevaron a Beckett, Rick se habia vuelto a sentar en el mismo sillón, e intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, en no pensar en nada pero una voz que venía de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Y Katherine? ¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntaba Martha preocupada mientras entraba en la habitación y se dirigía hacia su hijo.

-No no, tranquila madre, la han llevado al quirófano, le van a amputar la pierna.

-Oh Dios mío- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca- ¿No han podido hacer nada por ella?

-No

-¿Y como estaba ella?

-Pues como va a estar, destrozada, pero lo va superar madre, estoy seguro de que podrá.

-¿Cuándo saldrá de quirófano?

-Pues se la llevaron hace media hora y dijeron que tardarían unas 4, así que le quedara unas 3 horas y media o quizás un poco mas.

-Bien despertare a Alexis, la llevare a casa para que descanse un poco, y volveremos por la tarde para verla, esperemos que salga todo bien, dentro de la gravedad.- la veterana actriz se acerco a su nieta y la empezó a zarandear suavemente por el hombro mientras susurraba su nombre. Alexis no tardo en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su madre.

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo mirando a su padre

-Buenos días a ti también, no ha habido cambios

-Lo siento, buenos días- dijo tapándose la boca con su mano al bostezar, y entonces se fijo que faltaba Kate.- ¿Dónde esta Kate?- pregunto ahora con un tono mas preocupado.

-Está en quirófano, le van a amputar la pierna- Alexis no respondió solo se quedo mirando a su padre y luego el hueco vacio donde debería estar la cama de la inspectora.

-Alexis, vamos a casa a descansar y volvemos por la tarde para ver a Katherine- dijo Martha agarrándola por el brazo.

-No, yo me quedo hasta que salga del quirófano- dijo sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

-Alexis es mejor que vayas a casa y descases.- Esta vez fue su padre quien intervino.

-No, hasta que no salga Kate, yo no me voy.- Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Castle le cedió el asiento a su madre y se puso en el mismo sito que el día anterior, apoyado en la ventana.

A la hora y media se despertó Jenny, y pregunto los mismo que las pelirrojas. Los cuatros estaban desesperados por saber como iba la operación, sabían que era difícil, que Kate corría riesgo debido a lo débil que estaba el corazón, pero ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Castle se quedo embobado mirando como Jenny acariciaba el pelo de Ryan , como lo miraba, como podía estar con él en un momento como ese, él jamás podría sentir eso por Meredith, no podría dar su vida por ella, no podría interponerse entre una bala y ella, ni tampoco podría quedarse con ella mientras estaba sobre una bomba, hubiera huido de todo eso, porque ella no era el amor de su vida, el verdadero amor de su vida estaba en un quirófano y no podía demostrarle cuanto la quería. Si, la acababa de besar pero eso no iría a mas, él estaba con Meredith y aunque no estuviera con ella, Kate lo había rechazado hacia unos meses aunque ahora nada de eso le importaba, lo único que le importaba es que Beckett saliera bien de esa operación y superara todo lo que le venia encima. Los minutos pasaban despacio, muy despacio, en la habitación solo se escuchaba un inquietante silencio y de vez en cuando una enfermera aparecía para revisar a Meredith y a Ryan. Cuando faltaba una escasa media hora para que se cumpliera el plazo de la operación de Beckett entro en la habitación la capitán Gates, que fue directamente hacia Jenny

-Señora Ryan- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, Jenny se giro y por impulso se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar, a llorar por impotencia, por desesperación y por querer a su marido de vuelta.- Shhh tranquila Jenny- La capitana le acariciaba la espalda mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo…lo siento señor- dijo aun sollozando

-No te preocupes- ambas se separaron- He venido lo antes que he podido, estaba en Europa ¿Cómo están?

-Mal, los tres estan mal, Kevin esta en coma, Javier en la UCI y Kate en el quirófano porque le estan cortando la pierna- y volvió a abrazarse a la capitana mientras las lagrimas caían por su cara. Gates mientras la abrazaba intentaba digerir lo que acaba de escuchar y entonces se fijo en las tres personas que había allí, miro a Castle y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, y sintió pena por aquel hombre, quiso ir hacia allí pero Jenny seguía abrazándola y no quería romper el abrazo. Pasados unos minutos y cuando se tranquilizo, Gates se acerco hacia el escritor.

-Señor- dijo Castle extendiendo su mano derecha en forma de saludo, pero para sorpresas de todos, la capitana ignoro la mano y lo abrazo. A Castle le pillo totalmente por sorpresa pero correspondió a tal gesto. Gates después abrazo a las dos pelirrojas.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Castle?

-Mi novia estaba en el atentado- y miro hacia la cama donde aun estaba Meredith.

-oh, lo siento,¿ como se encuentra?

-Esta estable dentro de la gravedad, por lo menos esta viva.

-Demos gracias a Dios- todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio ese silencio que ya era común en todas las habitaciones de hospitales, el silencio de los familiares rezando aunque no creyeran en nada, pero rezando por si alguien escuchaba su suplicas, por si se producía un milagro, y Richard Castle era uno de los que rezaba.

Nadie sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego la capitana Gates cuando la doctora que opero a Beckett entró, automáticamente todos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron hacia ella.

-¿Cómo esta?- Castle fue el primero en dirigirse a ella.

-Esta estable, hemos podido amputarle la pierna sin que el corazón de problemas pero hay que seguir vigilándolo, por otra parte hemos podido dejarle una cicatriz perfecta y creo que no tendrá problema alguno en poder usar prótesis una vez cicatrice.- Todos suspiraron aliviados, estaba viva.- La doctora Parish se encuentra con ella, y dentro de unos minutos la traerán a la habitación. Aun se encuentra sedada y tardara un par de horas en despertar, es posible que cuando esto suceda ella no note nada, es mas puede que crea que su pierna aun sigue ahí, es un trastorno muy común en gente a la que le amputan un miembro, pero hay que decirle la verdad, no hay que mentirle ni ocultarle nada. Por favor avísenme cuando despierte -Y dicho esto la doctora se marcho, Castle se había fijado en ella era una mujer de unos 35 años pero en ese momento parecía una mujer con 50, tenia unas ojeras muy llamativa y se le notaba cansada, llevaba mas de 24 horas en el hospital atendido a heridos de un atentado, normal que estuviera cansada pensó Castle.

En pocos minutos una camilla empujada de nuevo por un auxiliar y una enfermera atravesaba la puerta de la habitación y detrás entraba Lanie.

-Esta bien, despertara en unas horas- dijo una Lanie con muy mala cara- Capitán Gates- dijo en modo de saludo, y la aludida fue hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Deberías descansar Lanie, tienes muy mala cara.

-No, estoy bien

-Hazle caso a la capitana Lanie, se te ve agotada- dijo Castle.

-Estoy bien.

-Doctora Parish, váyase a descansar, si pasa cualquier cosa la llamaremos, nos ocuparemos de Esposito, de Beckett y de Ryan. Vete y descansa, ya no solo por ti, si no por el bebe.

-Vale, estaré en la sala de médicos, esta vacía, dormiré un rato, cuando Beckett despierte llamadme.

-Claro, descansas.

Todos los demás se quedaron en aquella habitación esperando a que Beckett despertara y como venia siendo costumbre desde que estaban en aquella habitación todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras la manillas del reloj que había colgado en la pared avanzaba muy lentamente. Pasaron algunas horas y Castle no podía hacer nada mas que mirar a Kate a esperar que abriera los ojos y dijera que estaba bien, hasta que de repente vio como intentaba abrir los ojos y corriendo se acerco a ella y le agarro la mano.

-Kate- la llamo suave, mientras era consciente de que todos en aquella habitación lo estaban mirando.

-Rick…- estaba aun adormilada por la anestesia. Poco a poco fue abriendo mas los ojos y Castle pudo ver el miedo reflejado en ellos

-Tranquila- dijo al ver la expresión de su cara, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Rick…-y unos sollozos salieron de lo mas profundo de su garganta.- Mi pierna…Rick- se incorporo y puso la mano donde debería de estar su rodilla pero solo toco el colchón y rompió a llorar.

_**Bueno espero que no me matéis xD Bueno ya se que a muchos no os gusta la idea de que le corte la pierna a Kate pero eso estaba decidido desde antes de que empezara a escribir la historia, y es la razón por la que la empecé porque quiero escribir como Kate lo supera o como no lo supera. Ya lo iréis viendo si os seguí gustando que yo espero que si =) Un Beso!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que la ultima vez dije lo mismo, que iba a actualizar mas seguido y todo ese rollo, y que ahora no me creeréis, pero no estaba de ánimos para escribir, y si escribía era muy poco, así que lo que he hecho es escribir varios capítulos que ya tengo hechos y lo iré subiendo mientras sigo escribiendo mas, que ahora si tengo ganas y estoy motivada par escribir, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el martes por la tarde, espero que os acordéis y que os siga gustando! Besos y lo siento de corazón.**

-Shhhh, tranquila- dijo abrazándola, todos en aquella habitación estaban viendo aquella imagen, era horrible ver como alguien que quieres sufre.

-Que voy a hacer Rick…que voy a hacer- decía mientras se aferraba mas al cuello de su escritor.

-Superarlo Kate, ser fuerte- las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Sera mejor que vaya a avisar a la doctora- interrumpió Alexis de repente. Castle solo asintió mirando a su hija. Ambos se separaron y Kate se fijo en la gente que había en esa habitación, y vio a alguien que no había visto antes, su capitán.

-Señor- dijo con la voz rota.

-Oh Kate- su capitana se acerco a ella y la abrazo- tranquila Kate, tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Ya no podre ser policía, capitán, ya no, no puedo correr…- y se vio interrumpida por su propio llanto.

-Eh Kate, eres fuerte, y tienes coraje, vas a superar esto, he visto gente con prótesis que corre maratones y que corren más que muchas personas que conservan las dos piernas, y además, tu llegaras a ser capitana, y para eso no te hacen falta la pierna, vas a ser una gran comisaria Kate, porque lo importante esta en tu cabeza, no en tu pierna. Así que tranquilízate, no vas a pensar en lo malo, solo vas a pensar en todas las personas que vamos a estar ayudándote ¿vale?

-Sí, y gracias señor- dijo algo más calmada, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras esperaban a la doctora.

-Bueno tardes señorita Beckett- dijo la doctora al entrar en la habitación seguida por Lanie- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Usted que cree- respondió de mala manera

-¿Tiene mareos, fatiga?- pregunto ignorando su comentario.

-No

-Bien, ¿nota algo de cintura para abajo?

-Si noto la otra pierna y parte del muslo, pero no mas- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bueno, es buena señal. La operación ha salido bien, ha sido una amputación limpia y ha dejado una buena cicatriz para que pueda usar cualquier prótesis. También le tengo que comentar una cosa señorita Beckett, el hospital está desbordado, y los hospitales colindantes están igual, demasiados heridos, así que hemos pensado que dentro de unos tres días podría irse a su casa siempre y cuando este acompañada las 24 horas por alguien, necesitara ayuda para casi todo hasta que se acostumbre a su nueva situación.

-Si por favor necesito irme a mi casa, no me gusta estar aquí en el hospital.

-Bien, ¿Tiene a alguien que pueda ocuparse de usted las 24 horas?

-No necesito una niñera

-No es una niñera, es una ayuda para cuando la necesites

-Pero no la voy a necesitar, siempre me he sabido valer por mí misma, ya tengo una edad como para necesitar ayuda.

-Es por su bien, pero si no quiere ayuda, se queda en el hospital y listo.

-No, quiero irme a casa

-Pues dígame alguien que pueda estar con usted las 24 horas.

-Lanie…- dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no me deja, dice que no puedo hacer esfuerzo en mi estado, si me hubieses dejado llamar a tu padre…

-No lo voy a llamar… pero tampoco me quiero quedar aquí. ¿No puedo estar sola? ¿Si necesito algo puedo llamar a alguien?

-No, no puede estar sola

-Yo me quedare con ella.-todos se giraron para ver a Martha- Oh vamos, si pude criar a Richard creo que podre ayudar a Katherine.

-No Martha, no quiero ser ninguna molestia para ti, de verdad.

-No digas tonterías querida, me encanta la idea de poder ayudarte.

-Martha de verdad que…

-Oh para ya. Doctora seré yo la que este con ella.

-Muy bien, acompáñame que le daré las indicaciones, y los medicamentos que se tiene que tomar.

Los tres días pasaron lentos, muy lentos. Unas enfermeras se habían encargado de ayudar a Kate en lo relacionado al tema de higiene. La inspectora no había estado especialmente charlatana esos días, se dedicaba a observar, observar a Ryan, observar el paisaje, observar a Meredith e incluso más de una vez Castle la había sorprendido mirándolo a él. El tercer día era ya el de la vuelta a su casa, si el accidente no hubiera sido un atentado y no hubiera tantos heridos se hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo en el hospital pero necesitaban camas lo antes posible. Todos salieron de la habitación para que Lanie ayudara a Kate a ponerse ropa normal que esta le había traído de su casa. A los pocos minutos salió Lanie empujando una silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada una Beckett con los ojos llorosos, se podía ver perfectamente como el vaquero estaba vacío desde la rodilla, y todo supusieron que ese era el motivo del nuevo llanto de Beckett, verse vestida normal, con su ropa de siempre pero sin su extremidad inferior.

-¿Ya estas lista querida?- pregunto Martha con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, vámonos- dijo Kate quitándose los restos de lágrimas que aun surcaban sus mejillas.

-Eh, ¿que te he dicho?- dijo Castle acercándose y agachándose para poder estar a su altura.- No llores ¿vale? Porque todo va a salir genial, lo único malo que te va a pasar es que vas a tener que aguantar a mi madre por un tiempo- dijo sonriendo, solo quería ver una sonrisa en su cara, y lo consiguió.

-No es para tanto- le reprocho Beckett sonriendo

-Ya me dirás, y me pedirás ayuda, seguro. Te llamare esta tarde para ver como sigues ¿vale?

-No hace falta Castle, gracias, ya tienes bastante aquí con Meredith como para preocuparte por mi también.

-No es molestia Beckett, quiero preocuparme por ti, quiero estar a tu lado, y quiero ayudarte, si quieres claro.- por respuesta recibió una sonrisa, y un beso en la milla que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Gracias Rick.

¿Vamos?- pregunto Gates que se había comprometido a llevar a Beckett y a Martha a casa de la primera

-Claro- y con esto Martha empezó a empujar la sillita de ruedas donde estaba su antigua nuera, empujándola hacia la salida, hacia la salida del boquete donde estaba, a empujarla hacia una nueva vida, donde sin duda su nuera tendría que tener mucho valor.

Estamos ante un texto de


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que os este gustando la historia, el próximo capitulo lo subiré el jueves, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y sin mas os dejo con el capitulo =)**

Gates las dejo a ambas acomodas en la casa de Beckett, entre las dos sentaron a esta en el sofá.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?- pregunto Martha sentada a su lado, Kate lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, se acordaba la fama que tenia la veterana actriz en la cocina y la verdad es que no era muy buena- Bueno, si quieres mejor pedimos algo para comer.

-Sera mejor que pidas solo para ti, yo no tengo hambre.

-Pero te tienes que tomar el medicamento y no te lo puedes tomar con el estomago vacio, tienes que comer algo Katherine.

-Tengo el estomago cerrado Martha.

-Bueno, pues esperemos un rato, quizás te entre algo de hambre, ¿quieres que ponga la televisión un rato?

-Mejor que no, seguro que solo están hablando del atentado, y la verdad es que no me apetece escuchar nada sobre ese tema.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Te traigo algún libro y lees un ratito?  
-No, mejor cuéntame cómo te va todo Martha , cuéntame algo para que olvide mi vida ahora mismo, para que olvide que no tengo pierna, por favor.

-Vele- dijo Martha agarrando la mano de Katherine- Pues justo después de irte a Washington me dieron un papel para un teatro, y ¿a que no sabes de qué? De protagonista, el teatro se lleno, y recibí buenísimas críticas, el teatro estuvo 6 meses y ahora estoy intentado conseguir otro papel. Alexis está sacando matriculas en todas las asignaturas, es la mejor de su promoción y…- pero se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Kate.- Querida ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho malo?

-Nada, Martha, no has dicho nada, soy yo que soy una completa idiota- cuando se tranquilo un poco mientras Martha le acariciaba la mano, volvió a hablar- ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? Necesito descansar un poco.

-Claro- Martha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Beckett y con esfuerzo tiro de ella y le acerco la silla, y se sentó.

-Gracias

-No es nada mujer- dijo mientras empujaba la sillita camino de la habitación de Kate, una vez allí la ayudo para que se tumbara en la cama- ¿quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa? Estarás más cómoda.

-No, así está bien, gracias por todo Martha, de verdad gracias.

-Nada cariño- contesto acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente.- Cualquier cosa que quieras llámame, estaré en el salón.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se llevo tumbada en la cama, sin moverse, sin mirar si tenía la pierna o no la tenía. Habían pasado 3 días desde que se la cortaron y aun no se había visto sin ella, cuando las enfermeras la llevaban al baño ella no se miraba la pierna, no sabía si podía ser capaz de verse así, tan débil, tan vulnerable. Y sin quererlo empezó a llorar, por fin estaba sola, en su cama, en su casa, y podía llorar agusto, sin tener a dos enfermos al lado, con sus respectivos familiares, ay los familiares, aparte de que le faltaba una pierna, y de que tenía un brazo con quemaduras, también había comprobado que su corazón seguía igual que hace un año, roto. Ver a Castle le había animado su estancia en el hospital, era obvio. Antes de entrar en el quirófano, le dio un beso, un beso que le dio la fuerza suficiente para querer seguir con su vida. El problema es que Castle estaba con su ex mujer, y que esta estaba gravemente herida. Ay la vida, las desgracias nunca venían sola, y todo eso sin contar que a lo mejor no volvía ver a sus compañeros, no compañeros no, hermanos. Uno estaba en coma, y solo Dios sabe cuando despertaría y Espo seguía en estado crítico, luchando por vivir, aferrándose a cada posibilidad de poder conocer a su hijo en algunos mese, de poder ser feliz junto con Lanie, y el pequeño o pequeña que viniese en camino. Mientras Beckett pensaba en todo eso, y lloraba, escucho a Martha hablando con alguien, por teléfono, dedujo ya que no se escuchaba a nadie responder.

_-No, no ha comido nada en todo el día.- Que va, se hace la dormida cada vez que entro en su dormitorio- No, tampoco se quiere bañar- No Richard, no vengas- Vale cariño, adiós_

Era él, Castle. Estaba preocupado, y Kate lo entendió, si fuera al revés ella estaría igual, pero ellos ya no estaban juntos, ya no podía preocuparse el uno por el otro, ella había decidido romper la relación, no quería una relación a distancia, y tampoco quería que Castle dejase todo y se fuese con ella, y después de romperle el corazón al hombre que más había amado, este seguía preocupándose por ella. _Es demasiado bueno_, pensó.

No estaba muy segura si habían pasado minutos o algo más de una hora cuando llamaron al timbre pero no llego a escuchar quien era, supo que estuvo hablando con Martha y después noto como alguien se acercaba hacia su habitación y le llego el olor a comida china, ese dulce olor a comida china, su comida favorita. Escucho como alguien abría la puerta, pero no vio quien era porque estaba de espalda a la puerta.

-Hola- y la escucho, su voz, era él, venía a mejorar su día, y a la vez a emporarlo, lo echaba tanto de menos. Noto como la cama se hundía y como ponía un brazo en su hombro y se acercaba para hablar- te he traído comida china, tienes que comer algo Kate- podía notar su aliento en su nunca, y le dio un tremendo escalofrió. Ella decidió girarse para quedar cara a él.

-No tengo hambre- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos que podía hacer que su pulso se disparara y que se sonrojara. Castle se dio cuenta que se seguía llorando

-Eh, no llores, ¿Qué te he dicho? Todo va a salir bien Kate, de verdad, no tienes porque llorar vale, eres una mujer fuerte, has salido de situaciones malas, y vas a salir de esta, me tienes aquí ¿vale? Te voy a ayudar- dijo sin poder dejar de mirar eso ojos, mezcla perfecta entre color miel y color oliva, perfecta combinación.

-No, no te tengo- y sus lágrimas seguían en caída libre para desembocar sobre sus labios, dejándole un sabor salado en la boca.- Tienes que estar en el hospital, con Meredith, con Meredith y con tu hija, no aquí conmigo, ellas te necesitan Castle.

-¿Y tú no?

-Pero yo no soy nada tuyo, tienes que estar con tu familia.

-Siempre serás algo para mi Kate, siempre. Así que deja de decir tonterías y come, necesitas comer para poder tomarte los medicamentos, y hasta que no comas no me pienso ir.- dijo mientras sacaba la comida y se la pasaba a ella, él también se saco un bol para él.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo

-Siempre – y ambos empezaron a comer en un completo pero cómodo silencio, intercambiado miradas de vez en cuando. Cuando acabaron Castle saco de una pequeña bolsa los medicamentos que se tenía que tomar Beckett, le dio 6 pastillas y le dijo que se la tomara, y así hizo, luego le pidió que le tendiera el brazo, y empezó a quitarle la venda que tenia cubriéndole su brazo quemado.- esto quizás te duela un poco, eso me ha dicho Lanie.- y empezó a frotarle la crema por el brazo, viendo como Kate se quejaba y hacia muecas de dolor- lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, estas siendo una enferma muy buena ¿eh? Ahora ven, que te tengo que ayudar a quitarte los pantalones.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- pregunto alterada

-Para cuarte la cicatriz, hay que curártela dos veces al día, esta mañana te la curaron en el hospital y ahora lo hare yo.

-No, no me los voy a quitar.

-Vamos Beckett, que ya te he visto en ropa interior más veces.

-Sí, pero no me has visto sin pierna, y no me vas a ver.- sentencio.

-Vamos Kate, no me voy a asustar, créeme.

-No Rick, me niego a que me veas así.

-Venga Kate, no digas tonterías, te tengo que curar la pierna.

-Que no Castle, que no me voy a quitar los pantalones, y que no me vas a ver así, dame que me curo yo misma.

-No, la doctora ha dicho que te lo tiene que curar alguien, además necesitas ayudas para quitarte los pantalones.

-Pues, llama a Lanie.

-¿Te valgo yo?- dijo Martha desde la puerta que había acudido a escuchar la conversación- Lanie no puede ayudarte, y mas con todo lo que tiene encima- y empezó a acercarse a la cama donde estaban los dos- Anda, sal de la habitación Richard.- y este sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No podía ver a Kate así de mal, no podía, la seguía queriendo demasiado como para no sufrir viéndola así, y sin más se sentó en el sofá y él también comenzó a llorar como hacia un año, siendo el mismo motivo que hace un año: Katherine Beckett

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sé que quizás esto va un poco lento, y quizás se os hace pesado pero poco a poco las cosas irán mas rapiditas. El siguiente capi lo subiré el lunes, espero que os guste. Y no os olvides de dejar opiniones =)**

Martha ayudo a Beckett a quitarse los pantalones, y se fijo como Kate en todo momento mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verse, no podía verse así. Un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de Martha cuando la vio sin pantalón, con el muñón aun tapado, pero impactaba verla así, su ex nuera era una mujer preciosa, con unas piernas largas y bonitas, que cualquier vestido le podía quedar bien y ahora le faltaba un pierna.

-Querida, voy a quitarte la venda y a limpiarte la cicatriz- le informo.

-Vale- respondió sin más.

Y Martha empezó a quitarle la venda que tapaba la cicatriz, y se le encogió el corazón al ver el muñón, era muy fuerte verlo así, pero prefirió darse prisa para no incomodar mas a Kate, empezó a limpiarle la cicatriz y después volvió a cubrirlo con vendas.

-Katherine, ¿prefieres que te ponga un pantalón de chándal? por lo menos estaras mas cómoda.

-Sí, están en el segundo cajón de la cómoda.- Martha se dirigió hacia allí y saco un pantalón de chándal negro, volvió hacia la cama y ayudo a la detective a ponerse el pantalón.

-Ya estas lista.

-Gracias Martha, no sé cómo voy a agradecerte todo esto.

-No tienes que hacerlo querida, lo hago porque quiero. ¿Quieres ir un rato al salón?

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí. Martha no te quedes aquí toda la noche, ve a tu casa y descansa, no quiero que te veas obligada a estar aquí.

-No estoy obligada, ya te he dicho que lo hago porque quiero, y me pienso quedar aquí toda la noche

-Pues duerme conmigo, en el sofá no te vas a quedar y otro cuarto no tengo.

-No mujer no pasa nada, y tú necesitas comodidad.

-En serio Martha, cuando tengas sueño duerme conmigo, no me importa.

-Ya veremos querida, descansa.

Martha salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al salir al salón se encontró con su hijo sentado en el sofá llorando

-Ey, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro.

-Me parte el alma verla así, no se merece esto madre, ella no- dijo frotándose los ojos para evitar derramar mas lagrimas.

-Nadie se lo merece Richard, pero le ha tocado a ella, ahora tenemos que apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que podamos.

-Me gustaría ayudarle, estar junto a ella pero de otro modo, como su pareja, que tenga conmigo la suficiente confianza para que me deje limpiarle la herida.

-Oh, cariño, creo que si fueras su pareja le hubiera pasado lo mismo, no quiere que la veas así, ella se ve ahora mismo horrenda, y como mujer no quiere que la veas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro

-Madre, sigo enamorado de ella, la sigo queriendo, no la he podido olvidar, y ahora verla así… y encima con Meredith así, estoy con ella y no la puedo dejar ahora, Alexis no me lo perdonaría.

-Estas metiendo en un marrón querido, por muy mal que me caiga Meredith, no la puedes dejar mientras esta sedada, Alexis entendería que quisieras estar con Kate, pero no que dejaras a su madre en ese estado, yo te recomiendo que esperes y que seas paciente, además no sabes si Katherine quiere volver o no, no puedes ir a la ligera chiquillo.

-Lo se madre, dejare a Meredith en cuanto se recupere, e intentare por todos los medio recuperar a Kate, mientras quiero ser su apoyo, y ayudarla

-Esa es la actitud Richard, esa es- dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la rodilla.

-Madre vete al hospital a por Alexis, y llévatela a casa para que descanse un poco.

-No puedo, le dije a la doctora que no iba a dejar a Katherine sola

-Yo me quedo aquí a dormir

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Vamos madre, no me voy a meter en su cama, me voy a quedar en el sofá, pero quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

-Vale querido, pero ten cabeza.

-Claro madre, con Kate no me la juego- dijo mientras su madre besaba su cabeza

-Adiós Richard, vendré mañana por la mañana para que te puedas ir a descansar.

-Vale, hasta mañana madre.

Y se quedo solo en aquel salón, sentado en el sofá, en ese sofá que le traía tantos buenos recuerdo, ahí mismo había hecho el amor mil veces con su detective, cerca del portón le había dicho que la quería por segunda vez, y en aquella cocina descubrió que le había ocultado su viaje a Washington . Pero pese a eso la quería, quería despertarse cada mañana a su lado, y le daba igual que le faltara una pierna, porque seguía siendo Kate, su Kate. Se puso de pie y se dio una vuelta por el salón, intentando ver que había cambiado desde la última vez, pero todo seguía igual. Pasado un rato se fue hacia la estantería donde Kate tenia los libros, y si, allí si había un cambio, habían desaparecido todos sus libros, no había ningún ejemplar escrito por él, y eso le dolió.

Cuando las horas pasaron se fue hacia la cocina, y empezó a sacar algunas verduras que iba encontrando por la cocina, y le preparo una sopa de verdura, coloco el plato en una bandeja, junto con algunos medicamentos que le tocaba y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

-Hola, te traigo la cena- dijo entrando y colocando la bandeja en la cama.

-Castle ¿qué haces aquí? Es tarde, deberías irte ya- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-He mandado a mi madre al hospital a por Alexis, y que luego se vayan a casa a descansar.

-Castle yo hice un trato con tu madre, acepte porque sería ella la que se quedara, no tu, tú no tienes que estar aquí, ya te he dicho que tu lugar esta con tu mujer y tu hija, no aquí.

-Mi ex mujer- la corrigió.

-Pero estas con ella ¿no? Pues ya esta, da igual tienes que estar allí.

-No quiero estar allí Kate, me siento mejor aquí, además estando allí no puedo hacer nada por ella, aquí te puedo ayudar a ti.

-No lo entiendes… a mi no me tienes que ayudar, vete con tu hija Castle, apóyala que seguro que estos momentos son duros para ella, es difícil tener a su madre en ese estado- sabía que si quería que Castle se marchara tenía que ser por Alexis.

-No me vas a convencer, me pienso quedar aquí hasta mañana que venga mi madre.

-¿Y donde piensas dormir? Porque aquí ya te digo que no- añadió señalando su cama, en el fondo se moría por poder dormir abrazada a él otra noche más.

-Pues en ese sofá taaaaaan cómodo que tienes

-Te vas a matar la espalada.

-No sería la primera vez que duermo ahí, recuerda que ya me mandaste una noche a dormir allí- dijo levantando una ceja, de ese modo que él solo sabia.

-Venga ya, si solo aguantaste un par de horas, si te deje volver a la cama en seguida- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, en cierto modo no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, no si él ya no dormía en su cama.

-No podías dormir sin mi…- dijo con algo de nostalgia- será mejor que te comas ya la sopa, antes de que se enfríe.

-No tengo hambre.

-Me da igual, tienes que comer- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyaba su espalada en el cabecero de la cama y se ponía la bandeja sobre sus piernas, con la cuchara removió un poco la sopa, cogió una cucharada y la dirigió hacia la boca de Beckett.

¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto apartándose

-Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma ira a la montaña, es un refrán, así que si tu no vas hacia la sopa, la sopa ira a ti- dijo poniéndole la cuchara en los labios, y Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que comérsela ya que si no tararía la sopa en la cama- Muy bien Kate, venga que viene el aviooon- dijo con guasa mientras cogía otra cucharada.

-No, no, ya como yo solita, soy invalida, pero esto es de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer- dijo cogiendo la bandeja.

Beckett comió en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia de Castle, pero sin abusar de ella, tenerlo ahí, sentado en su cama, esa cama que tantas cosas había visto, que había sido testigo de largas noches que se convertían en un dulce amanecer, de miles de desayunos en la cama, con besos entre tostada y tostada, y lo más importante, había sido testigo de su primer San Valentín juntos, del cajón que Castle aun conservaba en la cómoda de ese dormitorio, la detective había sido incapaz de llenarlo ya que eso significaría el adiós definitivo, y en el fondo de su corazón siempre había tenido la esperanza de recuperarlo.

Una vez acabada la sopa Castle se llevo la bandeja a la cocina y volvió al dormitorio.

-Buenas noches Kate, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, pega un grito, que vendré corriendo ¿vale? No te preocupes de nada porque estoy aquí para ayudarte así que no dudes en llamarme- se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en la frente, lo que provoco que la inspectora se sonrojara- Descansa.

-Igualmente Rick, y gracias por todo.

-Siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Con todo lo que ha pasado con Castle, he decidido continuar también este fic, no se porque pero me gusta muchisimo y tengo varias ideas asi que espero que os siga gustando. Un besito !**

Kate se despertó sobre las 5 de la mañana, los calmantes habían surgido efectos y había podido dormir del tirón casi 5 horas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía muchísima sed por lo que decidió intentar llegar hasta la silla de ruedas e ir hacia la cocina. Como pudo, y con el apoyo de la pierna que aún le quedaba fue hacia su silla y se sentó, se dio cuenta que tenía la pierna buena sin apenas fuerza. Una vez en la silla, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y salió para ir a la cocina, pero en el camino vio a Castle acostado en el sofá, no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a él, quería acariciarlo pero le daba miedo el poder despertarlo, estaba tan guapo, se fijo en todas sus facciones, en su barbilla, su nariz, su boca, quería besarlo pero no podía hacer eso, no ahora que estaba con otra, y se arrepintió, se arrepintió tanto de no haberle dicho que si cuando le pidió matrimonio, se arrepintió de haberse ido a Washington, la había cagado, había perdido al amor de su vida por sus ansias de avanzar en el trabajo, sin quererlo una lagrima se le escapó y su mano fue hacia la mejilla de él, lo había abandonado y aun así el seguía ahí, pudiendo estar con Meredith. Castle se removió a causa de la acaricia y ella aparto la mano. Decidió ir hacia la cocina a por su vaso de agua. Una vez en la cocina se acordó que los vasos estaban en el mueble de arriba, y que desde su silla no llegaba, por lo que se puso de pie apoyándose en la encimera, estiro una mano para abrir el mueble y coger el vaso pero una vez que tenía el vaso, la fuerza en su pierna le falló y se cayó al suelo con un estruendo golpe debido a que el vaso se rompió. Castle se despertó de un salto por el ruido, y la vio tirada en la cocina.

-KATE- dijo corriendo hacia ella, y la encontró llorando en el suelo entre cristales rotos.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele?- pero solo obtuvo una negación de Kate mientras seguía llorando. Como pudo la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá donde hasta hacía un par de minutos él dormía. La dejó con cuidado y cuando se iba apartar se dio cuenta de que Beckett no lo soltaba, al revés se agarraba con fuerza y hundió su cara en el cuello de él. Por su parte Castle la rodeo por la cintura y la abrazó, disfruto de ese momento pese a que ella estaba llorando era un momento muy intimo

-Lo…lo siento...mucho- dijo Kate hipando y apartándose de él, quedando uno frente a otro, a escasos centímetros.

-No tienes que sentir nada Kate, ¿te has hecho daño?

-No, ha sido solo la rabia, no puedo coger ni un maldito vaso Rick, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Ey-dijo mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas de ella-no puedes ahora, estas débil, ayer saliste del hospital, date un poco de tiempo, tienes que coger fuerza, ir a rehabilitación, pero sé que poco a poco lo vas a conseguir.

-Estas demasiado seguro…

-Siempre lo estoy, siempre que hablemos de ti claro, eres muy fuerte.

-Gracias Rick, por todo, por estar aquí, por ayudarme, por darme animo, gracias.

-Siempre Kate- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y se dio cuenta cuanto amaba a esa mujer- ¿Te traigo un vaso de agua?

-Si por favor

Kate se tomó su vaso de agua y Castle la ayudó a volver a la cama, donde al poco tiempo se dejo atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Castle se levanto a las 9, apenas había podido dormir después del accidente que había tenido Kate, si hubiese estado sola… Se levantó y se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno, unas tortitas y un zumo de naranja, no era bueno aún que tomase café. Entró en el dormitorio y la encontró destapada y totalmente dormida. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, no se podía creer lo guapa que estaba, pese a que tenía arañazos en la cara y una venda en la cabeza, pero para él estaba perfecta.

-Beckett, ey, dormilona despierta.- Kate se removió un poco, y finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos- Tienes que tomarte los medicamentos, te he preparado tortitas y zumo de naranja.

-Gracias- dijo aun adormilada.

-Deja de darme las gracias por todo- dijo sonriendo

-Es que no tienes porque hacer nada, no te toca

-Pero quiero, así que calla y come- y le puso sobre el regazo la bandeja.

-Vale, pero comete una de las tortitas.

-Kate tienes que comer

-Yo me como una y tu otra, no tengo apetito pero aun así voy a comer.

-Bueno vale-y como la anoche anterior desayunaron en silencio pero sin incomodidades, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Muy bien dejo esto en la cocina y vengo para ayudarte a ducharte

-¿Cómo que para ayudarme a ducharme?

-Te tienes que bañar Kate, o ¿pretendes no ducharte nunca más?

-Claro que me voy a duchar, pero tú no me vas a ayudar

-Kate tú no puedes sola

-¿Cómo que no? Claro que puedo, me pongo una banqueta en la bañera y ya esta

-No seas cabezota, tienes el brazo también dañado y apenas tienes fuerza ¿Cómo pretendes enjabonarte?

-¿Qué me quieres enjabonar tu? Ni de coña Castle, en serio, yo puedo solita.

-No, no puedes

-Te digo yo que si

-Beckett, no seas así, apenas te puedes desnudar, ¿Cómo te vas a bañar?

-Si puedo, lo que pasa es que os empeñáis en ayudarme cuando yo puedo con todo esto sola, me escuchas SOLA

-Ah claro, sola, por eso te he encontrado tirada en el suelo de la cocina, porque puedes ir a por un vaso tu sola ¿verdad?

-Eres un gilipollas Castle.

-Yo seres un gilipollas, pero tu una cabezota- dijo marchándose a la cocina, volviendo a los pocos minutos- ¿Estas más tranquila ya? ¿Me vas a dejar que te ayude?

-Te he dicho que no, y no es no

-Joder Kate…

-El trato no es que tú me ayudases, de hecho no se qué demonios haces aquí

-Pues ayudarte, o al menos intentarlo porque no es que pongas de tu parte

-Es que no quiero que estés aquí

-Mira, no empecemos otra vez, llamaré mi madre.-y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Pasó como media hora en la que Beckett se la pasó tumbada en la cama, cabreada con Castle. Al rato escucho el timbre de su puerta y a dos personas hablando la que supuso que sería Castle y Martha, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escucho la puerta de la calle cerrarse, y abrirse la puerta de su dormitorio. Pero no esperaba precisamente a esa pelirroja apareciendo en su cuarto.

-Alexis ¿Qué…que haces tú aquí?- preguntó sorprendida

-Pues ayudarte a bañarte, mi abuela lo quiera admitir o no esta mayor y no creo que pueda ayudarte tanto como yo.

-¿Pero…y tu madre?

-Sigue sedada, además está allí mi padre y mi abuela.

-Bien, pero tú no tienes por qué estar aquí, deberías estar con tu madre

-¿Me vas a dar el mismo discurso que a mi padre? Mira Beckett me da igual lo que me digas, he venido a ayudarte y no me voy a ir hasta que no lo consiga, te guste o no- Beckett admiro lo muchísimo que había madurado esa niña, y el carácter que tenía.

-Va…vale.

-Pues venga- dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla, una vez Beckett cogió la ropa que usaría la empujo hasta el cuarto de baño, y empezó a ayudarla a desnudarse. Alexis también le ayudo a quitarse la banda de la pierna y, como su abuela, se fijo que Beckett dejó de mirar.

-Vamos a meterte en la bañera- con dificultades para ambas consiguieron que Kate se metiera en la bañera, y se sentó cual niña pequeña- vaya, aun tienes el brazo fastidiado

-Si, lo peor es que aun no tengo fuerza

\- Es normal, te costara un poco volver a ser la Beckett dura de antes- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, y empezó a masajearle el pelo.- ¿Cuándo volviste?

-¿Qué?- pregunto la inspectora girando un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué cuando volviste de Washington?

-Ah, hace como dos meses- para nada se esperaba que Alexis sacara ese tema, siempre había respetado el espacio y las decisiones de Castle y ella, y nunca se metía en nada.

-¿Y porque no avisaste?- la inspectora se calló, no sabía muy bien que responder.

-No…no se, ha pasado mucho tiempo Alexis

-No tanto, me gustaría haberte visto en otro momento, no en esta situación.

-A mi también.

-Te eche de menos Kate- y una pequeña sonrisa se instauro en la cara de la detective

-Sí, yo a también a todos vosotros, pero es lo que quería en aquel momento.

-¿Y qué es lo que cambio? ¿Por qué volviste?

-Aquello no era lo que yo pensaba, no era lo que yo buscaba, me equivoque- dijo mientras Alexis le terminaba de enjuagar el pelo y empezaba a enjabonarle la espalda

-Todos cometemos errores

-Si… ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo te va todo?  
-Bueno, digamos que no me puedo quejar tal y como están las cosas a mi alrededor

-Eres una chica fuerte Alexis

-Sí, y espero que mi madre se recupere

-Lo hará

-Todos lo haréis, sois muy fuertes, sobre todo tu- dijo sonriéndole- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-No muy bien, la verdad.

-Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros ¿no?

-No, no os tengo a vosotros, yo decidí apartaros de mi vida

-Pero a la familia nunca se le puede apartar- dijo sonriendo- y quieras o no, siempre serás de nuestra familia, mira Kate yo sé que lo que paso entre mi padre y tu es cosa vuestra, pero también sé que os queréis, y que al final vais a volver, son cosas que no se pueden evitar.

-Alexis, tu padre está con tu madre…

-Kate- dijo interrumpiéndola- los conozco y sé que eso no va a durar, siempre vuelven y siempre rompen, mi padre no está enamorado de ella, está enamorado de ti, y mi madre…mi madre nunca aguanta mucho con el mismo hombre, es cuestión de tiempo que rompan y cuando eso pase espero que tu estés ahí, porque como me has dicho antes, todo fue un error ¿No?

-Alexis…yo… no…no se- no sabía que contestarle a la pequeña pelirroja- todo se verá, ahora hay cosas más importantes

-Claro- dijo terminando de enjuagarla, entre las dos consiguieron ponerla de pie y con sumo cuidado sacarla de la bañera envuelta en una toalla, Alexis le vendó la pierna, y le curó el brazo, luego le ayudó a vestirse.- Como nueva.

-Muchas gracias por todo Alexis, no sé cuanto os debo a todos

-No nos debe nada de verdad. ¿Vamos al sofá y vemos algo en la tele?

-Vamos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía como lo hacían pero los Castle eran especiales, habían conseguido que en los peores momentos de su vida sonriera. Quería demasiado a esa familia.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el sofá viendo series y películas, intentado olvidarse del mundo que les esperaba fuera, a la hora de cenar sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién puede ser ahora?- Pregunto Kate

-Mi padre, viene a quedarse y yo me voy a al hospital- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta- Hola papa- y abrazo a su padre- ¿Qué tal está mama?

-Pues igual, calabaza, me han dicho que es probable que mañana despierte pero que tampoco nos hagamos muchas ilusiones ¿Por qué mejor no te vas para casa? Jenny esta en el hospital, si pasa cualquier cosa nos avisará, así puedes dormir tranquila ¿vale?

-Está bien- se dirigió hacia Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana Kate

-Adiós Alexis- dijo la inspectora sonriendo.

Alexis se fue y los dos se quedaron allí, mirándose a los ojos, uno de pie en medio del salón y la otra sentada en el sofá, les esperaba una larga noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews de verdad, no sabéis cuanto animan! Espero que os guste el capi, y no vemos la semana que viene, un besazo a todos!**

Tras la salida de Alexis ambos se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir, solo se miraban. Castle tenía unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo hacía su ex novia y abrazarla pero no veía que fuese lo más conveniente en aquel momento.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- pregunto Castle acercándose.

-Bien, tienes una hija increíble Castle

-Lo sé- y se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar en un momento como este. ¿Qué tal esta Meredith?

-Bien, sigue igual, ya solo queda esperar a ver como se despierta.

-¿Y Ryan y Espo?

-Pues siguen igual, Espo sigue en la UCI y Ryan sigue en coma y no ha dado ninguna señal.

-Yo debería estar allí con ellos.

-Allí no haces nada Beckett

-Ni aquí tampoco, solo puedo estar sentada, o en el salón o en el dormitorio, pero no soy útil.

-¿Y qué te crees que vas a hacer en el hospital? ¿Qué te crees que hacen Lanie o Jenny? Se quedan allí sentadas esperando que algo cambie, y tú necesitas mejorar, te tienes que recuperar.

-Ya…oye… siento mi comportamiento de antes, yo no debí… no debí hablarte así

-No te preocupes,- dijo quitando importancia al asunto- ¿te apetece cenar?

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos alguna peli? Seguro que no has visto la nueva de Star Wars- dijo con una sonrisita, la misma que ponía siempre que hablaba de ciencia ficción.

-No, no la he visto

-Pues ya esta, vemos esa, y después cenamos.- Los dos se tumbaron en el sofá a ver la película pero no le dio tiempo a acabarla cuando la cabeza de Kate se apoyo en el hombro de él totalmente dormida. Castle disfruto de ese momento, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de la cercanía de ella, de esos momentos. Hacia como media hora que Kate se había quedado dormida y él espero a que terminara la peli para llevarla a la cama, la cogió en brazos la llevó hasta el dormitorio, la tumbo en la cama, y por un momento pensó en ponerle el pijama, pero no la iba a cambiar mientras ella dormía, no después de la bronca que habían tenido ese día. Destapó la cama y la metió dentro de la sabanas, y dudo que hacer, finalmente se tumbo en la cama, solo para verla dormir. Se fijo en cada facción de su cara, en su nariz, en sus mejillas, en su boca, era simplemente perfecta, la quería muchísimo y se arrepintió de no haber salido corriendo tras ella cuando se fue a Washington. Después de haber estado un rato en la cama, decidió que era hora de irse al sofá, pensando aun si darle un beso en la mejilla o no, y cuando aun lo estaba pensando la inspectora de homicidios lo abrazo con unos de sus brazos, la excusa perfecta para no marcharse al sofá pensó. Beckett en sueños apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él que encantado por la situación no hacía otra cosa que sonreír. Se fue fijando en la habitación, que aunque estaba a oscuras se podía ver por la luz que entraba desde la calle, al fin y al cabo Nueva York no dormía. La habitación no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí, se fijo en que había puesto una pequeña estantería al lado en la cómoda y desde donde estaba pudo ver que los libros que estaban en ella eran los suyos, Kate había puesto su colección de libros en el dormitorio, eso tenía que significar algo ¿No? El sabía que Kate no lo había olvidado tan fácilmente, un amor así no se olvidaba pero también sabía lo cabezota que era, por lo que lo tenía difícil pero estaba ahí para reconquistarla y ganar. Volvió a girar su cara para mirarla a ella que aun seguía apoyada en su pecho, y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, como no, pensando en ella.

El rugido de sus propias tripas hizo que se despertara, y se encontró nada más abrir los ojos con la barbilla de Castle, pestañeo dos veces ya que no creía lo que veía ¿Había dormido con Castle? Y se sorprendió a si misma al ver que lo estaba abrazando, pero al contrario de lo que su cabeza le decía que hiciese se aferro mas a él, lo abrazo más fuerte, quería sentirlo, quería que le transmitiera todo lo que pudiese para seguir adelante y sin querer una lagrima resbalo hasta caer en la camiseta azul del escritor. Hundió su cara en el cuello de él, quería recordar su olor, quería recordar cada momento vivido a su lado.

-Podría ser así todos los días ¿sabes?- la voz de Castle la sobresalto

-¿Estas despierto? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

\- Pues que no me dejaste irme anoche, me agarraste con tus musculosos brazos de policía, y claro, un escritor no tiene la misma fuerza que la mejor inspectora de Nueva York por lo que no tuve más remedio que quedarme aquí, en contra de mi voluntad claro.- Beckett entorno los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

-Ya claro- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esto podría considerarse un secuestro detective

-¿Quieres decir que preferías estar durmiendo en el sofá?

-Hombre… teniendo en cuenta de que no te has despegado de mi ni un segundo, y que ya está haciendo calor pues me has hecho pasar una mala noche- dijo haciendo una mueca con su cara

-Que idiota eres- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Idiota? ¿No era gilipollas?- dijo sonriendo igual que ella, pero a Beckett se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-Eso…Lo siento Rick, siento mucho como te trate ayer de verdad

-Ey ya te dije que no te preocuparas- dijo mientras le pasaba un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja.

-Ya, pero aun así te lo debo

-No me debes nada Kate, quiero estar aquí, quiero ayudarte y no hay otro sitio en el mundo que me apetezca estar.

-Bueno…esta Meredith…

-No, no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar aquí, tumbado en esta cama y con la mirada fija en ti, solo quiero estar contigo- y con sus miradas se dijeron todo lo que sus labios aun no eran capaces de decirse. Castle se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que atrapó los labios de Beckett, el beso no era más que una caricia, la ternura en estado físico, amor. Beckett apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él, acariciándolo y Rick la agarro por la cintura y la colocó sobre él profundizando así el beso, sus bocas dieron paso a sus lenguas que jugaban para ver quien conocía mejor la boca del otro. Mientras que Beckett paso sus manos por el cuello de él, Castle acariciaba la espalda de ella y con decisión iba bajando hasta llegar a su culo, donde a Beccket se le escapo un gemido y de repente…Ring Ring, empezó a sonar el móvil de Castle.

-Deja que suene- dijo Castle mientras intentaba seguir besando a Beckett

-No, Castle puede ser del hospital- y tras esto se quito de encima de Castle, este agarro su mano y cogió el teléfono.

-¿SI?- dijo sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla del móvil- ¿Ya? ¿Enserio?...No…Alexis, estoy con Kate no la puedo dejar sola…bueno, vale…si…me visto y voy para allá- dijo colgando el móvil y girando su cabeza para mirar a Beckett- Era Alexis, Meredith ha despertado….tengo…tengo que ir, ella….ella está preguntando por mi- dijo con nerviosismo sin saber muy bien cómo iba a actuar ella.

-Claro-dijo bajando su mirada_. Soy una completa idiota, tiene una familia, mujer e hija, ¿Cómo me va a cambiar a mi por ella? _Pensó.

-Kate…

-No, Castle, todo está bien, vete anda, te necesitan ahora allí

-Vale, Lanie viene de camino

-Bien

-Bien- dijo él acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla—nos vemos luego Beckett.

-Si…- y sin más lo voy desaparecer por la puerta de su dormitorio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, no se creía aun lo que acababa de pasar, se había besado con Castle, con un hombre que tenía a su novia en el hospital, había jugado sucio y ahora se sentía fatal. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se tapó la cara, no sabía qué demonios hacer, su vida había cambiado tanto, de la noche a la mañana había perdido una pierna y se había besado dos veces con Castle, con ese mismo al que ella le dijo que no cuando le pidió matrimonio. Cuando había pasado unos 15 minutos escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse, alguien había entrado con llaves

-¿Kate? – escucho la voz de Lanie.

-Aquí

-¿Qué tal estas cariño?- dijo Lanie entrando en su habitación con su abultada barriga

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-He estado mejor- dijo sentándose en la cama junto a su amiga

-¿Espo y Ryan?

-Pues igual Kate, no presentan mejoría, pero al menos Javi está aguantando y eso es buena señal, aparte de que no ha empeorado, pero aun necesita respiración asistida y Kevin, pues igual no ha dado ningún inicio de despertarse.

-Me encantaría estar allí con todos vosotros, me siento fatal aquí

-Pero no puedes hacer otra cosa, es mejor así, créeme….bueno ¿y qué tal con el escritor? Se ha quedado a pasar la noche ¿no?- dijo entornando los ojos

-Si

-¿y?

-¿Y, qué?

-¿Qué qué ha pasado?

-Nada

-Ay chica, no creo eso ni borracha, mínimo habréis hablado

-No- dijo con mala cara

-Kate, te conozco desde hace años, me sé todos tus gestos, y sé cuando me ocultas algo- Beckett rodó los ojos.

-La he cagado Lanie…- y se tapo la cara con sus manos- no hemos besado- dijo bajando un poco las manos para ver la reacción de su amiga

-¿Qué? Chica por fin una buena noticia

-¿Buena? Lanie, tiene novia, esta con Meredith la cual está ingresada en el hospital… no está bien lo que he hecho

-Lo que has hecho quiere decir que sigues enamorada de él.- Beckett automáticamente se ruborizo.

-Pues claro que sigo enamorada de él, pero es muy complicado, más de lo que te piensas, en primer lugar él no está soltero, en segundo lugar yo he cambiado Lanie, no soy la misma de antes, me falta una maldita pierna, tengo un brazo quemado en el cual me van a quedar horribles cicatrices, al igual que en la cara, no soy yo…y por ultimo esta mi "no" lo rechacé, le dije que no porque prefería mi trabajo a él, o eso creía yo- dijo volviéndose a tapar la cara con sus manos para que su amiga no la viese llorar.

-Ey- dijo alargado su mano y cogiendo la de su amiga para así poderla mirar a los ojos- Todo lo que has dicho es verdad, el no está soltero, has cambiado y lo rechazaste pero ¿y? Eso no basta para separa a dos personas como ustedes. Seguramente Castle acabe dejando a Meredith, porque estoy totalmente segura de que sigue enamorado de ti, y tu físico ha cambiado, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero Castle no estaba solo contigo por tu físico…- Beckett la interrumpió antes de que acabase.

-No, no solo por eso, pero si no le atraigo poco puedo hacer Lanie, y es totalmente normal que no le atraiga no soy esa mujer de la que se enamoró, siempre decía que le encantaba mis piernas, el cuerpazo que me hacían y ahora me falta una.

-Si hubiese sido al revés, ¿no estarías con Castle porque le faltara una pierna?

-Pues claro que estaría con él, pero no sé, es distinto Lanie, y ahora tengo más cosa por la que preocuparme

-¿Qué hay mas valioso que la felicidad chica? Porque perdona que te diga pero Castle es el causante de tu sonrisa y de ese brillo en los ojos que vuelves a tener- como respuesta obtuvo el silencio de Kate.- Hoy vamos a ir al hospital, te tienen que revisar las heridas y así de camino puedes ver a Ryan

-¿Y a Javi?

-No, todavía no, está muy delicado, tendrás que esperar un poco para verlo, venga vamos a vestirte y acoger un taxi.

Una hora y media después Lanie se encontraba empujando la silla de ruedas de Kate hacia la entrada del hospital

-Lanie, acostúmbrate que dentro de poco tendrás que empujar la sillita de mi sobrino.

-Sí, ya no queda mucho, espero que Espo esté bien cuando pase

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo sonriéndole. Siguieron su camino hasta una sala de espera

-Tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen, ya sabían que venias hoy

-Vale

Pasó como unos 20 minutos cuando salió un hombre y las llamó, Lanie empujó la silla de ruedas de Kate hasta otra sala llena de maquinas. Pasada ya una hora, la doctora salió y les pidió que la acompañasen a su despacho.

-Bueno Kate, te hemos hecho pruebas tanto del corazón como de la pierna y te tengo que decir que estas muy bien, la pierna está recuperándose poco a poco igual que tus quemaduras del brazo, sin embargo el corazón está algo débil, intenta no alterarte, tienes que estar tranquila ¿vale? Deberás estar un mes sin hacer nada de deporte ni tener relaciones sexuales, agitan demasiado el corazón ni nada que acelere tu corazón, por eso seguirás necesitando la ayuda de Martha ya que no sabemos si está preparado para tal esfuerzo. Dentro de un mes le haremos la misma prueba, si el corazón no ha mejorado empezaremos con un tratamiento. Y volviendo a la pierna, creo que uno meses podrá usar una prótesis, y con rehabilitación de aquí a menos de un año estará haciendo maratones- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias doctora- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kevin, por desgracia para Beckett también Meredith. Cuando entraron lo primero que vio fue a Meredith con un brazo rodeando a Castle por el cuello y dándole un suave beso en los labios, y notó como su corazón se rompía ¿Qué podía esperar? Era totalmente lógico que pasara eso, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de ellos. Lanie también se había fijado en el escritor y su mujer, se la iba a pagar no podía jugar con su amiga estando en ese estado.

-Buenos días- dijo Lanie haciendo que la pareja se separase. Castle se giró y se quedo petrificado al ver la mirada fría con que Kate lo miraba, todo lo que habían avanzado ese día se había ido al traste

-Hola Kate ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Jenny acercándose a la detective y abrazándola.

-Algo mejor Jenny, ¿Qué tal Kevin?

-Igual, no ha habido ningún cambio desde que te fuiste.- Kate puso sus manos en las ruedas y empezó a empujar para acercarse a su amigo.

-Ey Kevin- dijo acariciando su cara suavemente- te tienes que despertar ¿sabes? Hay mucha gente aquí esperando a que lo hagas, y tu hija te echa de menos, aparte, le tenemos que dar el coñazo a Javi para que no esté más de baja, que es un cara dura- dijo con una amarga sonrisa en la cara, mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla.- Recupérate por favor, os necesito ¿sí? Necesito estar con vosotros así que más te vale despertarte y dejar de dormir ya, que se te echa de menos- no paraba de acariciarle la cara. En la cama de al lado había un hombre dormido al que Kate no había visto en su vida, y al otro lado estaba la familia Castle al completa, Alexis, Martha, Rick y Meredith, esta ultima como todos los demás la estaba mirando pero fue la que habló.

-Ya me he enterado de tu situación, ¿Qué tal estas?- le preguntó mirándola, se le veía mala cara, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y más delgada de lo normal, algo que era totalmente lógico.

-No me puedo quejar creo yo, viendo la situación… ¿y tú?

-Bien, pero digamos que he estado mejor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y agarraba la mano de su novio, dándole un apretón, Castle la miró y le sonrió.

-Jenny, si quieres irte puedes, yo me quedo aquí con Kevin hasta que vayas a tu casa y te duche tranquila.

-No tranquila, acabo de llegar hace un rato, Gates y yo nos turnamos para estar aquí y no dejarlo solo.

-Ah bueno- se quedaron un rato así, ella y Jenny hablando de cosas sin importancia al lado de Kevin mientras escuchaban al otro lado de la habitación a la familia Castle hablando. Martha se acerco a ella.

-Querida, avísame cuando te quieras ir ¿sí?

-Vale, gracias Martha

-Deja de agradecer, si te digo la verdad- dijo bajando el tono de voz para que solo la escuchara Beckett- te tendría que agradecerte a ti por quitarme de estas cuatros paredes.- como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de Kate, una de verdad, sabía lo mal que le caía Meredith era algo que ambas tenían en común. – Así me gusta, verte con esa sonrisa radiante, esa es mi Katherine de antes- y provocó que la detective se sonrojara. La doctora de Kate apareció en ese momento por la puerta

-Menos mal que aun estas aquí, te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo a mi corazón?- preguntó preocupada.

-No, no, tranquila, es porque, por obligación mía y como amiga de Lanie y por lo tanto también tuya quiero que veas a un psicólogo- al ver la cara de Kate prosiguió- ahora. Y no hay excusas Kate, lo necesitas, has pasado por un trauma que es difícil de superar y por lo que me han dicho eres una persona que se traga los problemas, y demasiados tienes ahora encima, no te vendría bien para el corazón así que ve.- Por increíble que pareciera Beckett no le reprocho sino que asintió, y empujo su propia silla siguiendo a la doctora.

Una hora más tarde volvió a la habitación con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Entró en la habitación y vio a Lanie sentada en una habitación.

-Ya sé lo que te ha mandado el psicólogo- dijo Lanie mirándola.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Si, como soy tu único "familiar "cercano- uso sus manos para formar las comillas en la palabra familiar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Lanie?

-Pues…ni idea ¿Cuándo te deberías ir?

-Me ha dicho que cuanto antes me quite del medio mejor. Había pensando en la cabaña que tiene mi padre a las afuera…

-Pero, sigues estando en Nueva York, y la tele seguirá hablando del atentado, además la cabaña tiene escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

-Verdad….- dijo pensando

-¿Y Japón Kate? Podrías irte allí con tu padre.

-No Lanie, rotundamente no, mi padre ha pasado demasiado como para preocuparle más.

-Pero es tu padre….

-Que no

-Tú sabes que yo iría contigo pero no puedo dejar a Javi solo, y además tengo lo del embarazo, no te podría ayudar tanto como quisiera

-Lo sé Lanie, no te preocupes.

-Perdona que me meta querida, pero ¿Qué te ha mandado el psicólogo?

\- Que me quite del medio, quiere que me vaya fuera de Estados Unidos, que me relaje, que no vea nada del atentado, que no esté todo el día preocupándome por la pierna o por Espo y Ryan, al parecer no le viene bien a mi corazón.

-Oh, vaya- la actriz agacho la cabeza pensando- bueno, siempre nos quedara París querida- dijo mientras hacía gestos con la mano sobreactuando- nos podemos ir tu y yo, París es precioso.

-Martha, yo...no quiero causarte más problemas, tienes que estar aquí…

-Tonterías. No me causas ningún problema, al revés- y le guiñó un ojo a la que un día fue su nuera. Vamos a casa… quiero decir a tu casa, y buscamos en internet billetes- le contestó con una de sus sonrisas tan características.

-¿No te importa? De verdad que no tienes que hac...-pero se vio interrumpida por la actriz

-Calla ya chiquilla, que si quiero hacerlo, vamos- dijo empujando la silla

Justo antes de montarse en el ascensor que las llevaba a la planta baja para coger el taxi alguien cogió el hombro de Martha y la giró.

-Madre déjame hablar un momento con ella.- Martha miró a Kate que no sabía muy bien que decir, tras esto se fue hacia un lado.

-Kate, yo… lo siento….- se disculpó mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no conmigo te deberías de disculpar con tu novia- puso énfasis en la palabra "tu"

-Si me tengo que disculpar por lo que has visto, yo…- y se vio interrumpido por la joven

-Castle, lo de esta mañana fue un error, no debería de haber pasado, sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía-sentencio

-Pero es que no quiero seguir con una vida que no se al lado tuyo

-No me vengas con esas Castle, no me mientas, no me jodas más de lo que ya estoy, bastante problemas tengo ya como para preocuparme ahora de amoríos, vete con tu mujer, disfruta con ella, vive, hazla feliz.

-Kate, no has entendido nada

-¿Yo? El que no ha entendido nada eres tú Rick, no tienes que estar aquí pidiéndome perdón, no estás conmigo, yo no he sido nada más que la "otra"- dijo despectivamente

-¿Qué hablas Kate? Claro que no eres la otra, tu mas bien eres…

-Mira, déjalo, de verdad Castle, la doctora me ha dicho que no me alteres, y tú me estas cabreando mucho, hazme un favor ¿sí? Déjame en paz- y tras esto empujó su propia silla hasta pulsar el botón del ascensor seguida de Martha que se giró para ver a su hijo destrozado, y con los labios le dijo-Hablamos mas tardes- Kate una vez dentro intento mirar a los ojos a Rick para mirarlo con frialdad pero al verlo tan destrozado no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada y limpiarse la lagrima que empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla, las puertas del ascensor se cerró dejando a un Rick destrozado y con ganas de salir corriendo y besarla, para decirle que estaba equivocada, que solo la quería a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sé que dije que el siguiente capítulo sería la semana que viene, pero de esto que te pones a estudiar y acabas escribiendo… XD Bueno muchas gracias por las reviews de verdad, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y espero que la sigáis dejando! El próximo capi si que será el finde que viene. Espero que os guste, un besazo!**

Las dos mujeres llegaron a casa de la detective, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a un restaurante y pedir comida, la herida ya se la habían curado en el hospital por lo que hasta por la noche no se tenía que preocuparse por su herida.

-Bueno querida- empezó hablando Martha rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces les había envuelto.- ¿Miramos billetes de avión?

-Martha no creo que debas de venir…

-Para ya Katherine, me haces un favor, ya sé que Meredith está bien y que va a salir de esta, no tengo por qué estar aquí, sabes de sobra que jamás me cayó bien, pero a ti en cambio te adoro, y si yendo a París contigo te ayudo ten por sentado que lo haré- por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa.

-Martha ¿te importa si me acuesto un rato? Estoy muy cansa, y me está empezando a doler la cabeza, luego miramos esos billetes ¿vale?  
-Por supuesto querida, vamos que te ayudo- y agarró la silla para así empujarla hasta el dormitorio de la joven. Una vez allí, la ayudo a tumbarse en la cama y a ponerse un chándal para así estar mas cómoda- Cuando venga la comida te la traigo ¿sí?

-gracias Martha, de verdad, no sé como os pagaré todo esto.

-Anda ya querida, no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hacemos porque queremos- y salió de la habitación dejando así a su ex nuera descansar, nada más salir de la habitación su móvil sonó y pudo comprobar que era su hijo.

-Querido

_-Hola madre_

-¿Qué tal estas hijo? ¿Qué tal Meredith?

-_Bien, ella bien, está mejorando rápidamente, madre, ¿Cómo esta Beckett?_

-Bien, se acaba de acostar, no tenía muy buena cara.

_-¿Te ha dicho algo de lo de antes?_

-No, ni siquiera lo ha mencionado, esa chiquilla sigue totalmente enamora de ti hijo

_-¿Tú crees?_

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué se iba a enfadar si no?  
-_Me ha dicho que la deje en paz_

-¿Desde cuándo eres tu tan obediente?- Castle sonrió con eso

-_Tengo un plan madre, un plan para reconquistarla_

-Miedo me das, a ver dime…

Kate escucho a Martha hablar con alguien por teléfono pero no llegaba a escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, como pudo se giro en la cama para quedar boca arriba, pensando todo lo que había pasado ese día. Le había destrozado ver a Castle con Meredith pero aun así no lo podía odiar, lo quería demasiado, se tumbo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. A la hora entro Martha con una bandeja en la cual llevaba la comida que Kate había pedido.

-Querida- dijo tocando su hombro- te traigo la comida- y Kate empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Gracias

-Me voy a tener que enfadar

-Come conmigo Martha

-Oh no, yo ya he comido antes, ahora no me apetece

-Vale, pues como y si quieres miramos los billetes

-No te preocupes por eso, ya está todo solucionado

-¿Ya?

-Si

-Pero…. El dinero… ¿Cuánto ha costado todo?  
-No te preocupes por eso, solo te digo que ya está todo solucionado

-No voy a dejar que me pagues mi parte Martha, encima de que me acompañas….

-Querida, no te preocupes de verdad, ya haremos cuentas ¿vale? Después te ayudo a hacer la maleta

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
-Mañana

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

-¿Para qué más tarde?

-No sé, pensé que íbamos a tardar más en encontrar todo

-Una tiene sus contactos querida, mañana a las 6 tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto.

-¿Es bonito París? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-¿No has estado nunca?- ante la negación de la detective siguió hablando- Oh querida, es precioso, es como estar dentro de un cuento, ese acento francés, esos palacios, esa belleza por todo los rincones….es precioso, pero es mejor ir enamorada a esos lugares, aprecias más las cosas- vio como tras decir eso, Beckett agacho la cabeza- Pero sabes que te digo, París es una ciudad demasiado típica para los enamorados, muy típico eso de poner un candado en el puente o pedir matrimonio delante de la Torre Effiel, muy típico decir que es solo para amantes, lo bonito es que una pareja descubra un rincón del mundo, que tenga su propia costumbre, que aten el candado en otro puente, o en otra farola, en una que signifique algo para ellos, no donde lo hace todo el mundo. París es precioso querida, pero créeme, hay lugares muchos más bonitos en el mundo, los lugares que descubres junto a la persona que amas

-Es bonito es que acabas de decir, la pena es no tener a nadie con quien descubrir un rinconcito del mundo

-¿Qué no tienes o que no quieres tenerlo?

-Martha… es complicado y lo sabes

-Yo no me meto querida, pero piensa que quieres- Kate pensó su respuesta _"Es fácil, lo quiero a él"- _Venga vamos a hacer tu maleta y después te ayudo a ducharte

Pasaron la tarde planeando que llevarse, Martha insistía en que se llevase ropa mas veraniega, mientras que ella decía que en Paris aun hacia fresquito. Martha finalmente metió en la maleta varias camisas y camisetas de mangas cortas y de tirante, también quiso meter algún que otro vestido a lo que Kate se negó, no estaba todavía preparar para verse así.

-Martha ¿y tu maleta, cuando la vas a hacer?

-Oh no te preocupes, Alexis me la acerca mañana al aeropuerto, venga vamos a dormir.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas al poco rato en la cama de la inspectora, al final con todo el tema de la maleta, y de la charla sobre el viaje habían acabado agotadas. Se levantaron a las 4, para que les diera tiempo a vestir a Kate y a ir en taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Una vez allí Martha la empujo hasta dentro del aeropuerto y la puso de espalda a la puerta, mirando la pantalla de los vuelos, teóricamente la pelirroja estaba esperando que su nieta le trajese su maleta, y sin venir a cuento Martha la abrazó, Kate al principio se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento, espero que me perdones- dijo en su oído y al separarse le guiño un ojo y se fue

-Martha…- dijo girando su silla hacia donde se ha ido, y justo ahí, detrás de ella estaba él, Richard Castle.

-Espero que te valga este compañero de viaje inspectora- Kate no supo que decir simplemente se quedo mirándolo, ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

-Castle…. ¿que…que haces tú aquí?

-¿No parece evidente? Nos vamos de viaje.

-No Castle, yo me voy con tu madre, no contigo.

-Lo siento Beckett pero te tendrás que conformar conmigo.

-Ese no era el trato, no quiero ir contigo- se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

-Kate, te tienes que tranquilizar, no tienes más remedio- dijo empezando a empujar la silla con una mano y su maleta con la otra.

-Castle, yo te juro que te mato, te lo juro- le reprocho con odio pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar la realidad y tampoco quería que le diese un infarto ahí mismo. Llegaron a la puerta de embarque y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta del destino, no era París

-¿Sevilla? ¿Nos vamos a España?- preguntó incrédula girando la cabeza para mirarlo

-Sí, bueno a Sevilla no, pero si a su aeropuerto, te quiero enseñar algo Kate- esta bufó, estaba increíblemente enfadada con él, no se podía creer la cara que había tenido en auto invitarse a ese viaje, ahora tendría que pasar unos días juntos, y no podía imaginar lo que podía pasar…. Pero algo dentro de ella, y no sabía que porcentaje estaba increíblemente feliz de pasar esos momentos con él.

Se montaron en el avión y Castle la ayudó a sentarse, plegó la silla de ruedas y se la dio a la azafata para que la pusiera a buen recaudo.

-¿Preparada para este viaje?- como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada fría- Kate, no te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero ayudarte, pon de tu parte, sino va a ser muy difícil.- Ella no contestó y se puso los cascos y activo la televisión para ponerse una película. El vuelo, fue sin problemas, apenas hablaron, y cada uno iba a lo suyo. Aterrizaron y cogieron las maletas, aun sin apenas hablarse, es que Kate no se podía creer que fuese a pasar unos días solo con él, sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Castle como para estar bien con él sabiendo que había otra mujer esperándolo, ¿y cómo era eso de que hubiese dejado a su mujer sola y estuviese con ella en Sevilla?

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó viendo que la llevaba hacia la salida

-Tengo un coche alquilado

-Vaya, has pensado en todo- dijo con ironía.

-Si, en todo, y créeme Beckett cuando te digo que este viaje te va a relajar

-No puedo creerte, no si vengo contigo- dijo con mala cara, Castle suspiro. Se acercaron a un coche normalito, de color rojo.

-Vaya, ¿no querías fardar con un Ferrari?

-No, aquí no, quiero que estemos tranquilos, sin atraer miradas, solo nosotros- Kate aparto la mirada y notó como su corazón latía mas fuerte, "solo nosotros" quedaba tan bien, pero entre ellos ya no existía un nosotros. Con la ayuda de Castle se montó en el coche, y emprendieron el camino, se notaba que Castle había estado más veces, no necesitaba el GPS e iba conduciendo muy seguro

-¿Bueno, donde se supone que vamos?

-A Cádiz

-¿Cádiz?

-Si ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Más o menos

-Está cerca del estrecho de Gibraltar

-¿Y porque vamos ahí?

-Porque es un paraíso

-Si tú lo dices- dijo no muy convencida.

Castle no habló durante todo el camino, se le veía serio, Kate a veces miraba por la ventana, y otras intentado que él no se diera cuenta lo miraba a él, era como una droga, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tras hora y media de de viaje Castle habló

-Estamos llegando- por la autovía doblaron una curva y Kate vio el mar, el mar a ambos lado de la carretera, era una vista preciosa, a su derecha tenía la bahía, y a la izquierda la a playa a tan solo unos metros de la carretera.

-Vaya, esto es genial…- dijo asombrada

-Te lo dije, encima vamos a ir a un hotel que esta a pie de playa, te va a encantar

-Castle yo no sé si me podre permitir eso… entre el billete y el hotel...no sé si…- Castle la interrumpió

-Tranquila que a esto invito yo

-No Castle, de ninguna manera

-Vamos Beckett no me importa

-Pero a mí sí, y no quiero que nadie me tenga que invitar a nada

-¿Hacemos una cosa? Yo pago este viaje, y tú me invitas al siguiente ¿sí?- ¿Castle quería hacer otro viaje con ella? Eso es lo que le acababa de decir

-No sé si habrá otro viaje Castle

-Pues mas te vale que si, si quieres devolverme lo que me gaste en este- y le guiño un ojo. En ese momento entraron en la ciudad, era una gran avenida con edificios no muy altos, avanzados unos 10 minutos por la misma avenida, Castle giro a la izquierda.

-Ya estamos- dijo parando el coche en la puerta del hotel, ayudo a Kate a bajar y las llave se las dio al aparcacoches.

-¿Hotel Victoria?

-Sí, es unos de los mejores, y justo detrás está la playa, las vistas son simplemente increíbles- dijo empujando la silla hacia dentro del hotel, llegaron a la recepción.

_-Hola, tengo una reserva a nombre de Richard Rogers_\- Kate lo miró impresionada

-¿Hablas español?- pregunto alucinada cuando el chico de la recepción revisaba la reserva

-Soy un hombre misterioso- contesto con una sonrisa

_-Aquí tiene señor Rogers, la suite del hotel, está en la última planta, deje las maletas al botones que lo acompañara a su habitación._

_-Gracias, muy amable_

-Espera- dijo Kate poniendo las manos sobre la rueda para que no pudiera seguir avanzado- ¿Por qué te ha dado solo una llave?

-Porque solo he cogido una habitación- contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Qué? Oh no, ni de broma, ¿dormir juntos? NO

-Beckett, la otra noche dormimos juntos, no pasa nada.

-¿Qué no pasa nada Castle? Claro que pasa

-Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir, no te puedo dejar sola, es orden de la doctora así que te tendrás que aguantar con mi horrible presencia- y volvió a empujarla siguiendo así a botones

El botones les abrió la habitación y ellos pasaron, no era una habitación muy grande ni con muchos lujos, era acogedora, tenía una gran cama con corcha blanca en el centro, un sofá grande en un lado con una televisión bastante grande y al fondo una puerta que daba al balcón

-Lo mejor de la habitación sin duda es el balcón, mira- dijo empujando la silla. Cuando salieron Beckett se quedó maravillada, tenia justo enfrente la inmensidad del océano Atlántico, era precioso, giró su cabeza para la derecha y vio la continuidad de la ciudad de Cádiz desde donde pudo ver lo que supuso que era la catedral y al final del todo, en el propio océano se podía ver una especie de castillo.

-Castle… esto es…precioso- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho y la otra en la boca

-Te lo he dicho- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella- después te contare como descubrí este paraíso, pero créeme, todavía no has visto nada- y le guiño un ojo- ¿Qué tal si nos aseamos y damos una vuelta? Así te enseño la ciudad- y en ese momento Beckett pensó en algo que hasta ahora no había caído, el tema de la ducha, ella necesitaba ayuda, aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza en su brazo para lavarse, lo seguía teniendo quemado pero él no la podía ayudar, no quería que la viese así, tan débil tan…fea.- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver el cambio de cara de Beckett

-Nada- y negó con la cabeza- voy a lavarme la cara, cojo una camiseta de mangas cortas y nos vamos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No- y desapareció hacia el baño. Hasta ese momento había recibido ayuda para todo, incluso para sentarse en el inodoro pero eso tenía que cambiar, no quería que Castle la viese así. Ella no se había visto capacitada para verse sin pierna, aun no se había visto el muñón. Se puso de pie, y se sujeto al lavabo, se desabrocho el pantalón como pudo y fue hacia el váter para hacer pis, y como un alto reflejo movió su pierna derecha para andar, sin acordarse de que no tenía pierna, cosa que casi le provoca que se cayese pero finalmente lo consiguió por sí sola, y sonrió con autosuficiencia, se volvió a subir a la silla, cogió la camiseta y se cambio, dejando a la vista el brazo quemado, tenía un aspecto feo pero tenía mucho calor para ir en magas largas, tras esto salió del baño.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Castle

-Vamos

-Estoy deseando que veas la ciudad, creo que te va a encantar.- se volvieron a montar en el coche y cogieron por la misma avenida que antes, todo recto. Tan solo habían pasado unos 15 minutos cuando Castle aparco y volvieron a bajar del coche, siempre con ayuda de él. – Sabes dicen que Cádiz se parece a La Habana, y en cierto modo es cierto, es una ciudad de color y con gente muy cercana

-¿Has estado muchas veces Castle?

-Te tengo que confesar de que sí inspectora, algo tiene esta ciudad que me enamoró.

-Nunca me habías dicho que habías venido a esta parte de España

-Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Nunca le he dicho a nadie mi pequeño secreto, ni siquiera a Alexis, siempre he venido solo

-¿Y porque me has traído a mi entonces? -Preguntó girándose para verle la cara.

-Porque contigo lo quiero compartir todo- contestó, Kate se ruborizó y miro para delante. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por un helado? Me conozco la mejor heladería del mundo

-Vale

Castle empujó la silla de Beckett por varias calles y pudo ver como Beckett estaba impresionada, le estaba gustando bastante la ciudad, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Finalmente llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en la terraza esperando que el camarero les atendiera

-¿Ricky? Por fin te dejas car por aquí- dijo un hombre acercándose a Castle en un mal inglés.

-Antonio- contesto Castle levantándose y abrazando al hombre. ¿Qué tal todo? Estas más gordo ¿eh?- le recriminó divertido

-Es lo que tiene tener una heladería, me paso el día comiendo helados- le dijo riendo- Vaya, que mujer tan guapa, tú debes de ser Kate ¿no?- Beckett se quedo impresionada y miró a Castle

-Si… sí, soy yo

-Es más guapa de lo que decías Ricky, se ha llevado años hablando de ti, y veo que por fin ha conseguido lo que se proponía- aseguro dándole palmadas en la espalda a Castle- ¿de que queréis los helados? Invita la casa

-Gracias Antonio- agradeció con una sonrisa- a mi ponme una tarrina con tres bolas, una de chocolate, otra de fresa y la otra de menta.

-Buena elección, ¿y a ti?

-Yo una tarrina de vainilla

-Estupendo, ahora os lo traigo- y desapareció mientras que el escritor volvía a sentarse. Beckett miró a Castle esperando que hablase

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

-Ya lo has escuchado, le he hablado de ti

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-No seas cotilla- le recriminó sonriendo

-Eso no es ser cotilla, solo quiero saber lo que vas diciendo de mi por ahí

-Créeme que nada malo Kate

-¿Pero… como sabía que era yo? Podía ser cualquiera otra

-No

-¿Por qué?- Castle la miró con resignación

-Porque a otra no la hubiese traído aquí, le dije que si alguna vez venía acompañado a esta ciudad sería contigo.- confesó y ella se quedo totalmente callada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

-Hará unos 20 años

-¿Tanto haces que vienes por aquí?

-Sí, y vengo todos los años, no hay ni uno solo que me haya saltado

-Que calladito te lo tenías Ricky- dijo con sorna

-Muy graciosa, aquí no saben quién soy, soy un turista mas enamorado de esta tierra- en ese momento Antonio se acerco con sus helados

-Que aproveche

-Gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez, se miraron y sonrieron

-¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo Castle ofreciendo una cucharada de su helado

-Vale- contesto sonriendo. Castle llevo una cucharada de su helado a la boca de Kate, pero antes de llegar desvió su camino y se la estampo en la nariz- Ups, vaya inspectora mi pulso ha fallado, pelo tengo que decir que esta guapísima- dijo sonriendo ante la cara que había puesto Beckett

-¿Oh, de verdad señor Castle? ¿Sabes? Creo que el calor hace que mi mano también tiemble- dijo pasando su dedo índice por su helado y luego restregándoselo a Castle en la mejilla- Ups ¿ves? Es el calor…

-Es usted mala inspectora- le acusó entornado los ojos- y muy vengativa

-No sabes cuantos- y los dos acabaron riendo, se limpiaron y siguieron comiendo sus helados entre bromas. Se despidieron de Antonio y continuaron su camino.

-Dicen que esta es la ciudad más antigua de Europa, los fenicios la fundaron- dijo mientras la empujaba hasta una barandilla blanca, una vez llegaron, Castle echo el freno de la silla y le tendió una mano a Beckett, esta dudo si aceptarla o no pero finalmente la aceptó. Castle la ayudo a ponerse de pie, e hizo que se apoyara en la barandilla, para luego él abrazarla por detrás para así aguantarla, y le comenzó a hablar al oído- Dicen que los fenicios vinieron justo por ahí, y desembarcaron en esta pequeña playa, La Caleta- Beckett se fijo en la pequeña playa era preciosa, y muy pequeña, a la izquierda había un camino de piedra que llevaba hasta el castillo que estaba en el océano el cual había visto antes desde el hotel- por lo que aquí se empezó la historia de occidente, en Cádiz, la ciudad de las mil caras. Durante muchos años cientos de escritores y poetas-continuó diciendo en un susurro en el oído de Beckett provocando que a esta se le erizaran los vellos- han venido a inspirarse a esta playa porque dicen que aquí está el mejor atardecer del mundo, y es cierto, yo mismo he venido aquí a escribir, y sentado en esa arena fue donde mate a Derrick Storm, esa fue la última vez que tuve que sentarme aquí para escribir. Luego llegaste tu, y ya no había en el mundo ni atardecer ni playa que pudiera compararse contigo, da igual donde este, da igual lo que tenga delante, nada, te repito nada, es más bonito que tu Kate, a partir del día que te conocí fuiste mi musa, mi inspiración, no necesitaba nada más que tenerte a mi lado para poder escribir, porque me has robado el corazón, es tuyo, completamente tuyo, y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras Kate- se confesó, se abrió ante ella. Beckett poco a poco se fue girando como pudo, para quedar frente a él, Castle se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y alzo una de sus manos para empezar a limpiarle las lagrimas.

-No me hagas esto Rick, no me digas estas cosas- Castle la miro sin comprender- Me destrozas, yo… yo… sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti- no podía decir que lo seguía queriendo, no podía decir esa palabra- y cada palabra que dices me destrozas, porque me dan ganas de darte un beso y no soltarte más, pero sé que cuando lleguemos a Nueva York todo esto cambiara, tienes allí a tu mujer y…

-Ex mujer- puntualizó Castle interrumpiéndola

-Bueno si, pero sigues estando con ella y yo así…

-La deje antes de venir Kate- eso la pillo totalmente por sorpresa- no creerás que soy tan tonto como para venir aquí, decirte lo que te acabo de decir y seguir con Meredith ¿no?

-Castle… yo…- no sabía muy bien que decir, sobraban las palabras, así que decidió actuar, paso sus manos sobre él cuello de él y lo besó.


	11. Chapter 11

**Con todo lo que ha pasado con Castle, he decidido continuar también este fic, no se porque pero me gusta muchisimo y tengo varias ideas asi que espero que os siga gustando. Un besito !**

**Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, os lo he traído antes de tiempo pero bueno… Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por las reviews, no olvidaros de dejarlas, ya sean buenas o malas que siempre ayudan! Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

El besó duró un instante fue solo una caricia, una demostración de que lo quería, de que él era su vida entera.

-Perdóname por perderme en otros labios que no eran los tuyos, pero necesitaba olvidarte. Pero siempre ha sido tu piel, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu mirada, siempre has sido tu, te pido perdón por perderme en otra cama que no era la nuestra, te pido perdón por no decirte lo que de verdad sentía, por salir corriendo y que mi última palabra fuese "no"- confesó Kate

-Shhhh- y pasó una mano por su pelo- ya todo eso da igual, lo que importa es el ahora, el momento, nosotros- y volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez, fu un beso más apasionado, queriendo reconocer la boca del otro, queriendo demostrarse todo lo que no se habían dicho en el último año. Se separaron, y ambos se sonrieron

-Gracias, por esto, por traerme aquí, por estar aquí conmigo, gracias de verdad

-Siempre- y le volvió a dar un corto beso en los labios- que te parece si vamos a cenar, conozco una pizzería increíble

-No, quiero probar algo típico de aquí, la gastronomía española dicen que es muy buena

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que solo comías comida oriental- dijo burlón

-Muy gracioso Castle- y con ayuda de él se sentó en la silla, dejando atrás el mejor atardecer que hasta ese momento había visto.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante típico gaditano, y comieron pues lo típico de la ciudad, tortilla y "pescaito" frito.

-Dios mío, estaba todo riquísimo- dijo acariciándose la barriga cuando volvieron a emprender el camino de vuelta al coche

-La comida fue otra de las cosas que me enamoró de aquí

-Normal, si es que estaba para chuparse los dedos.

Aparcaron el coche en el hotel, pero en vez de subir decidieron dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, ya era de noche, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua dándole un toque mágico a la noche, fueron por varios puestos ambulantes de ropa que había por el paseo. Se volvieron a comprar otro helado mientras que las horas pasaban volando entre risas y besos, parecían dos adolecentes enamorados.

Una vez llegados a la habitación Castle se dirigió a Beckett

-Venga Kate, vamos a bañarte

-Castle…prefiero que no…

-¿No te piensas lavar?

-Sí, pero yo sola ¿vale?

-Aun estas débil Beckett, apenas puedes mover ese brazo- dijo acercándose a ella y agachándose para quedar a su altura- Has dejado que mi hija te ayude, que mi madre te ayude, ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí?

-Ellas… ellas son mujeres

-No, no me vengas con esas, no me digas que es porque sientes pudor porque yo ya te he visto sin ropa Kate, te he visto desnuda

-Ya, lo sé, pero esto es diferente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi cuerpo a cambiado Rick- y agachó la cabeza, le daba vergüenza, no se sentía ni guapa, ni femenina, ni sexy ni nada

-Ey- puso su mano sobre la barbilla de ella para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando- No me llores Kate, por favor- y una a una le fue limpiado las lagrimas hasta que solo quedaron sus ojos vidriosos- a mi me da igual que tu cuerpo haya cambiado, me da completamente igual Kate

-No Rick, no te puede da igual- y volvió a llorar, y para su sorpresa Rick la cogió en brazos y la sentó encima suya. Y la besó, la besó salvajemente, colocando su mano en la nuca de ella para así profundizar el beso, queriendo demostrarle que a él le daba completamente igual. Metió una de sus manos por la camiseta de Beckett, acariciando su piel, haciendo que la policía se estremeciera. Beckett empezó a notar la erección de Castle y pensó que lo mejor era pararle ahora que todavía estaban a tiempo

-Rick, para, no puedo- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Solo quiero de mostrarte que me sigues gustando Kate, que me da igual que te falte una pierna, que me sigues poniendo a 1000- dijo sonriendo y dándole un último besó en los labios

-Castle, pero todavía no estoy lista para que me veas así, dame tiempo ¿vale? Poco a poco.

-Vale, pero, tengo que ayudarte al baño, ¿Qué te parece si llenamos la bañara y nos damos un baño? Un baño con mucha espuma y así no te veo.- Sugirió Castle, a Beckett no le convenció la idea pero finalmente cedió.

-Vale- dijo algo ruborizada

-Mira, te ayudo a meterte en la bañera así, vestida, te desnudas dentro, la llenas y me avisas ¿sí?

-Si- contestó

Castle la ayudó a meterse en la bañera con ropa, y ella sentada se iría desnudando, cuando estuviese lista lo llamaría mientras él salió de la habitación. Beckett se quedo allí sentada por un momento, pensando la suerte que tenia de haberlo encontrado a él, de volver a tenerlo en su vida. Se quito la camiseta y le sujetador, y la tiro al suelo del baño. Suspiró sabiendo lo que se le venía encima, todavía ella no se había visto, y ahora sería la primera vez. Se empezó a desabrochar el vaquero y como pudo se lo quito, tirándolo al suelo. Y un sollozo salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, ahí estaba ella en una bañera y le faltaba su pierna derecha por encima de la rodilla, no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían, se daba pena así misma ¿Cómo demonio le iba a gustar a Castle? Si estaba horrible, escucho dos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Kate, estas bien?- preguntó Castle preocupado

-Si si, no entres

-¿Segura? Kate no me importa de verdad

-Castle espérate ahí, ya acabo- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, se quito las braguitas y empezó a quitarse la venda de la pierna y sin quererlo las lagrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos para acabar su viaje en los labios, se vio el muño, y se sorprendió, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. _Kate vas a tener que vivir con esto toda la vida, ya forma parte de mi, tengo que aceptarlo, y más teniendo a Rick_, se dijo, se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

-Castle- lo llamo cuando ya estaba la bañera lista, y lo vio aparecer completamente desnudo, cosa que provocó que se sonrojara nada más verlo, estaba tan guapo, y tan…sexy. Se colocó justo detrás de ella, haciendo que ella apoyara su espalada en el pecho de él. Abrió la alcachofa y le mojo el pelo, luego, con mucho cuidado empezó a enjabonárselo

-Te he echado tanto de menos Kate- susurro cerca de su oído.

-Y yo a ti Rick.- dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara, y de repente notó los labios de Castle en su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera. Castle fue entreteniéndose en cada rincón de su cuello, provocando en ella un oleaje de sentimientos, pero decidió pararlo cuando empezó a notar su erección.

-Castle…no, no puedo

-Beckett, me gustas, sigues siendo atractiva, no quiero que piensas que no me atraes, no quiero eso- le volvió a susurrar en el oído

-Castle aun que quisiera no puedo…la doctora me dijo que no podía tener relaciones en un mes…mi corazón está débil.

-Bueno, a mi no m e importa esperar, lo que no quiero es que pienses que no eres atractiva, porque estas más guapa que nunca.

Y con una delicadeza increíble se dejó lavar por él. Una vez acabado salió del baño para que ella se vistiera y no verla denuda, se seguía negado absolutamente. Ya con el pijama puesto salió de la habitación empujando la silla. Y lo vio a él tumbado en la cama, con el torso desnudo y el pantalón de pijama. Él se levantó la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

-Te tengo que curar la herida Kate

-No, ya lo he hecho yo.

-Kate… tienes que dejar que te ayude, no te puedes cargar esto tu sola.

-¿Mañana si?

-Mañana- y la abrazó contra él, quería sentirla cerca, la había echado tanto de menos, él, con lo que había sido, había tenido siempre a la mujer que había querido esperándolo en la cama, jamás se pensó que podía querer tanto a alguien, que se podía amar tanto a alguien que no era de tu sangre, a alguien que no era su hija, y ahí estaba Kate, su oxigeno en la vida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron entre besos y caricias, pidieron que les subiera el desayuno, y luego irían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Pasearon por la ciudad, Castle le iba explicando todo lo que podía, fueron andando por el casco antiguo, por sus calles estrechas descubriendo cada rincón secreto, cada historia escondida tras el ladrillo y la piedra, Beckett se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de esa ciudad, le encantaba, era todo tan sencillo y a la vez bonito, había tantas calles para perderse, y siempre cuando salías de aquel laberinto de piedras dabas con la misma vista, la plenitud del océano

-¿Sabes Castle? Me encanta la ciudad, es tan mágica pero hay algo que no me gusta

-¿El qué?

-Los adoquines, llevo el culo muerto por culpa de la silla- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, si quieres comemos y volvemos al hotel a descansar que después te quiero llevar a un sitio

-¿A dónde?

-Ya lo verás- y le guiño un ojo- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

-No sé, sorpréndeme- Y Castle empujó la silla, fueron a un bar que estaba al lado de la catedral, y comieron todo tipo de montaditos, después fueron al hotel, a descansar.

-¿Bueno y donde vamos a ir?- preguntó mientras veía como Castle metía en el maletero unas bolsas, las cuales no sabía ella que había en su interior

-A mi lugar secreto

-¿Otro? Que de lugares secretos tienes.

-Este es el más especial para mí

-Si no quieres no vamos ¿eh?- tampoco quería invadir todos sus secretos

-Si soy yo el que quiero que lo veas- Se montaron en el coche y salieron de la ciudad, cogieron por carretera y llegaron hasta la ciudad más cercana San Fernando o eso leyó Beckett, fueron por una carretera desértica, y luego por otra aun más solitaria que tenía a la derecha la playa. Cuando la carretera se acabó, Castle aparcó y la ayudo a bajar del coche. Cogió las cosas del maletero y la empujo por un pequeño puente que había sobre un riachuelo

-Estamos en la playa- afirmo ella al ver tras el puente la arena, y el océano

-Así es Beckett, esta es un playa virgen, alejada de la mano del hombre, y no es muy visitada en esta época y menos un día laborable- y ella se fijo y se dio cuenta de que estaban prácticamente solos, a lo lejos a la derecha vio a un hombre pescando en la orilla, y más lejos aun vio a un grupo de surferos cogiendo olas, por lo demás no había nadie. Castle la cogió en brazos ya que la silla no podía andar por la arena. Cuando a Castle le pareció oportuno, la sentó en la fría arena, y saco un mantel de la bolsa y lo tendió, luego sacó la cena, unos tapers, aceitunas, y demás cosas, por ultimo sacó unas copas de vino y una botella. También saco una toalla y la puso en la arena, cogió a Beckett en bazos y la sentó en ella colocándose él detrás

-Vaya…has pensado en todo

-Quiero que esto sea perfecto

-Ya lo es, estás conmigo- y le dio un beso en los labios-Castle este lugar es maravilloso -se fijó que a su izquierda, en medio del océano había un castillo, pero este no tenía camino de piedras ni nada, estaba ahí en medio- Vaya, que bonito

-Es el castillo de Sancti Petri, dicen la leyenda de que ahí vivió Hércules después de hacer los 12 trabajos, y que después de su muerte se convirtió en el templo para su adoración de hecho el mismo Julio Cesar vino aquí para venerarlo- Kate se giró para mirarlo

-Estas en todo ¿eh?

-Son muchos años viniendo, me he informado de casi todo- y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz

-¿Alguna vez descubriré todos tu secretos Castle?

-Para ti no tengo secretos Kate, no quiero tenerlos, ¿Sabes cómo descubrir este lugar?-Ella negó con la cabeza- Cuando me separé de Meredith como bien sabes me volqué con Alexis, quería que fuese feliz, y que no notara que su madre no estaba para ella, Alexis era mi vida entera. Pues cuando nos divorciamos, venia en el pacto de la custodia que en verano Alexis se iría 15 días con Meredith, yo nunca me había separado de ella y para colmo me entere de que se la iba a traer a Madrid de compras. Como no quería estar lejos, un amigo me recomendó que me viniese aquí Cádiz, no está muy lejos en avión de Madrid, a menos de una hora, por lo que vine a esta ciudad, y me enamoré de ella, me supo aportar la tranquilad que necesitaba en ese momento, la cercanía de la gente me hacía sentir que no estaba solo y que los problemas tenían solución. En una anuncio vi esta playa y decidí venir a conocerla, y cuando llegue y vi el castillo…me encantó. Me senté en las dunas y observe a la gente, era una playa muy familiar, había niños correteando por todas partes, y me prometí que traería Alexis conmigo algún día, pero no lo hice, no sé el porqué, fui un egoísta y me guarde este secreto para mi, era una vía de escape para los problemas, cada vez que me pasaba algo me venía aquí, y trataba de olvidar todo fijándome en la gente de aquí, en como apartaban los problemas para poder seguir siendo felices. Aquel año que te invité pasar un fin de semana en la casa de los Hamptons pero tu quisiste quedarte con Tom, me vine aquí, pase un tiempo con Gina en los Hamptons pero después me escapé y me vine aquí una semana, fue la primera vez que viene aquí para olvidarme de ti, por esas fechas yo ya estaba enamorado de ti y no podía soportar que estuvieses con otro, y viene e intente olvidarte con todas mi ganas pero no lo conseguí, lueg…-se vio interrumpido por Beckett

-Rick…yo…

-Déjame terminar Kate, no quiero tener más secretos contigo. Luego te pegaron el tiro, y créeme, me asuste, no dormía, no comía solo le pedía al cielo que salieras de esa. Cuando despertaste me pediste tiempo, y yo te lo di pero viendo lo que tardaste…pensé que no querías saber nada mas de mi, así que me vine de nuevo aquí, a esta playa, pensando que había sido un idiota por decirte que te quería, Antonio, el de los helados, me dijo que no , que siempre era mejor ir por el camino de la sinceridad, así que volví, tuvimos nuestra charla en los columpios y… y me dejaste ver de que tenía alguna posibilidad, así que me quede, y luche por lo nuestro. Pero cuando me entere de que te acordabas de aquel "te quiero" me destrozaste, me sentí un completo gilipollas, y te odie, odie que no me dijeras la verdad, y fue otra de las veces que vine para olvidarme de ti, este sitio se convirtió en el lugar donde venía para intentar que salieras de mi cabeza y de mi corazón. Cuando volví me comporte como un gilipollas contigo, y traje de mi mano a la azafata que conocí volviendo a Estados Unidos. Y ya después de aquello, viniste a mi casa un día de tormenta a darme la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo sonriendo ante la atenta mirada de Kate, que no le había quitado la mirada en todo el tiempo, y ya tenía los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar. – Y ya no iba a necesitar más venir aquí, ya te tenía a ti o eso creía, pero te fuiste, te fuiste a Washington y me dejaste destrozado, roto, y volví a venir aquí. Pero esa vez fue diferente, alquile un kayak y fui hasta el castillo, y vi el sol ocultarse por el oeste, me acuerdo de lo que pensé en aquel momento, yo había dejado de ver el sol, y tu lo tenias plenamente en lo alto del cielo de Washington, yo estaba asumido en la oscuridad, mientras tu brillaba en tu carrera- Kate comenzó a llorar en silencio- Y tiré el anillo, lo tire desde el castillo a la profundidad del océano, y cayó en la misma oscuridad en la que estaba yo metido. Y jamás pensé en que al poco de tirar ese anillo te iba a tener entre mis brazos en esta misma playa. Estuve 8 meses enteros en Cádiz, como siempre puse la excusa de una gira por Europa pero creo que ni mi madre ni Alexis me creyeron, y cuando volví me encontré con Meredith en casa, y pasó, pero no porque la quisiera, sino porque te tenía que olvidar a ti.- Finalizo, y le quito las lagrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas, y la besó, siendo un beso salado debido a las lagrimas continuas de Beckett.

-Te quiero Rick- le confesó nada mas apartarse del beso- te quiero con todo mi corazón- y lo volvió a besar- yo lo siento fui una idiota, y te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie- había sido ella la primera en decir esa palabra que a tantos les cuesta pronunciar y estaba contenta con la decisión tomada.- Ahora déjame a mi ¿vale?- él asintió- Cuando lo de Tom, lo deje, lo deja antes de que te fueras, lo deje porque me quería ir contigo, cuando te saque de la sala donde estábamos todos, te lo iba a decir pero llego, Gina y..

-Kate…- Beckett le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Shhh, ahora no, déjame a mí. Te fuiste, y me entró el miedo, pensé que solo me querías para una noche, que eras el mujeriego de siempre, me muro se hizo más fuerte. Luego vino el disparo, recuerdo cada segundo de aquello, y cuando todo se volvió oscuro solo te veía a ti, solo escuchaba tus últimas palabras, y me di cuenta de que te quería, de que me había enamorado pero no lo quería admitir, no quería decirlo en voz alta, me daba miedo y tampoco estaba preparada para una relación en aquel momento, pero quería que supieras que ibas a ser mi primera opción, que en cuanto superara el miedo iba a estar para ti, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Cuando apareciste con la azafata esa, pensé que todo se me venía abajo, que te había perdido, pero no fue así, me di cuenta que lo que de verdad quería era a ti, y que nada valía mas en este mundo que tu. Y luego todo lo de Washington…. Quería ese trabajo, y sabia que si no lo aceptaba, si me quedaba de inspectora en Nueva York, tarde o temprano te iba a echar las culpas de que no había ido por ti, y no era justo no quería hacerte eso, y tampoco quería una relación a distancia, después de todo lo que había pasado no quería eso… y la cague. Me lleve unos meses allí y no era feliz, me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que yo quería, yo quería estar contigo, con eso me bastaba, y volví, lo deje todo y volví. Lo primero que hice fue ir a tu casa, pero me quede en el coche no sabía si subir o no, habían pasado casi 10 meses y no sabía que podía ocurrir, y de repente te vi salir de la mano de Meredith, y me hundí, supe que la había cagado y que te había perdido para siempre- y una lagrima cayó por su mejillas- y míranos ahora, te prometo que no volveré a ser una gilipollas

-Te quiero- y la besó con fuerza, nunca pensó que ella volvería a por él- fuimos unos idiotas los dos

-Siempre lo hemos sido Rick, somos dos completos idiotas, enamorados, pero idiotas- dijo riendo

-No nos vamos a separar mas ¿vale? No puede haber más secretos entre nosotros, los dos somos uno, tenemos que hacer que funcione porque no sé vivir sin ti Kate- y le dio un corto beso en los labios- ¿Vino?- dijo alzando al botella.

-Siempre


End file.
